The Jedi Trial of Love
by BlazeofDarkness99
Summary: hey everyone this is my second fic so i hope you enjoy there are lemons in later chapters and it is Ezra/Sabine so if you don't like it don't read it "1 year after Ezra joins the team he is having to learn new ways of life and new roads previously untraveled by Jedi of the old republic. If he wants to make his life fulfilled he will have to choose his path correctly"
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone I decided to start a new fanfiction because I got bored with my other one and I don't really want to continue right now but I will decide later if I will finish it or not so if you have read it thank you and I will let you know. My new fanfiction is going to be about Star Wars Rebels if you don't like it then don't read it. I decided to do a story about Ezra and Sabine because I don't think there are enough out right now and I would like my ideas out there. WARNING THERE MAY BE LEMONS IN THE LATER CHAPTERS SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT I WILL MARK IT AND YOU CAN ETHER SKIP IT OR NOT READ THE STORY. I would like to tell you all, now that I will be changing a few different things in the story and if it bothers anyone I don't really care so whatever. I will see what I want in this story and take it from there.

R&R I like criticism

Disclaimer: I don't own anything very disappointing I know right

Ezra and Sabine are 17

Pairings: Ezra/Sabine and Kanan/Hera

Thanks enjoy

Lothal one year after the start of Rebels

Ezra is sitting in the main room of the Ghost reading a book that Kanan gave him for his birthday about the old Jedi order and how he was changing some of the rules in it that he wrote down so Ezra knew what was expected of him. He was almost completely alone on the ship since everyone but him and Sabine were on a supply run after their last mission with the Alliance. Ezra move along the book trying to stay focused but Sabine's presence was distracting him. He marked the page in his book and looked up thinking. _Maybe I should have gone with Kanan and the others on this run._ He move to go to his room to try to get away from the presence he love to feel most of his day since it was the presence of the love of his life though she didn't know how he felt.

His clothing had change as he grew and since he grew out of his old cloths he found a set of armor like what Sabine had but much larger and more masculine. He didn't wear the helmet because he felt it blocked his range of sight but he like the way the armor felt. His room was move as a second gift from the entire crew when he turned 17 because they felt that he needed more space so Kanan move in with Hera and Ezra took Kanan's old room. Ezra hit a massive growth spurt a few weeks before his birthday and he was now as tall a Kanan with a bit more muscle definition and a sharper chin line that made him look more mature.

Ezra walked into his room and rolled onto his bed with a heavy sigh before closing his eyes to give his mind some time to clear. He laid there for a few moments before he heard his door open. He smiled and sat up with his eyes still closed "Hwy Kanan I didn't hear you get back." He said before opening his eyes to realize that it wasn't Kanan but Sabine standing in the doorway looking at him. His face turned a deep red as he realized his mistake and looked at Sabine "sorry I was expecting you to be painting in your room still" he said still as red as before he said anything.

Sabine laughed and walked over to him and sat down beside him on his bed "It's OK I am just surprised that you didn't feel my presence as I walked around trying to find you before I checked in here." She told him making him sigh and look down at his feet "I wasn't really paying to close of attention to the force to notice you were moving around" he confessed to her.

She wrapped her arm around him trying to get him to do the same "don't worry about it so long as I wasn't trying to kill you it doesn't matter right?" she told him in a questioning manner. Making him smile and look at her eyes that were a stunning emerald green with his electric blue eyes that always sent a shiver down her spine at how bright they were. She grabbed his arm and dragged him off the bed and out to the common area of the ship so that they could wait for the group.

Ezra followed Sabine for a few moments before grabbing her arm and picking her up so he could carry her without a problem. As he lifted her up she screamed not expecting his sudden move but not resisting. He walked over to the off ramp of the ship making her a bit skeptical as to what he was planning. When they were out from under the ship he turned around and jumped using the force to get onto the top of the ship surprising Sabine who yelped at the sudden takeoff.

Ezra landed on top of the ship and put Sabine down before sitting down and patting his hand on the right side of him motioning for her to sit down. She sat next to him and they smiled to each other before lying down looking up at the stars. They stayed like this for a while before Ezra turned to look at the woman he loved and smiled "Sabine do you trust me?" he asked her making her tightening her brow in confusion as to why he would ask her such a silly question. "Of course I trust you Ez" she said smiling at the boy who she didn't think would share the feelings she held for him in the same manner.

Ezra nodded for a few moments and smiled "Sabine I want to tell you something that I have wanted to tell you ever since I first met you." She looked at him wondering what he wanted to say "Sabine I" right before he could finish his sentence Kanan jumped up on top of the ship and almost landed on them.

Kanan looked at them and furrowed his brow "what are you two doing up here we have been looking for you for a while now we got the supplies and we need the extra hands common" he told them motioning for them to follow. After he jumped off the top Ezra looked at Sabine.

He smiled "I can tell you later it isn't that important I guess" he told her as he stands up and offers her his hand which she takes and they both get down to help with the cargo before the next mission.

The Next Morning

Ezra wakes up from his heavy slumber to find himself falling to the floor with a loud thump that wakes up most of the rest of the crew of the Ghost that were still asleep. Kanan and Sabine rush into his room to find him on the floor groaning at the pain from the fall. The two look at each other before grabbing Ezra and putting on his bed so that he wasn't kissing the ground. He sighed and yawned as large as he could before looking up at his two friends "Thanks guys that sucked ass" he told them making them laugh as they left.

Ezra gets up from the bed and walks over to his closet grabbing his armor which was a bright crimson with shadow casts of a sunset gold that he had Sabine paint on for him over its original Blue. After he got dressed he walked out to the common area to have some breakfast with his friends.

He sat down next to Sabine who looked at him a bit worried about why he fell out of his bed. Before she could ask him what he dreamt about Zeb walked in and grabbed Ezra by the collar "the one time I get to sleep in ad you fall out of your bed and wake me up you little brat" he said before he threw Ezra into the ships hallway. Kanan and the others look at Zeb who is looking really pissed off and they all start to yell at him but stop when they hear laughter "Zeb that was a blast could you do it again?" asked Ezra as he came into the room again looking like he just had the time of his life.

Zeb looked at Ezra in complete shock then sighed "why would I do it again you would be the one having a good time not me" he told Ezra then started to eat. Ezra took the same seat and began to eat. Sabine was to confused as to what had just happened to ask Ezra about why he fell out of bed.

After the team ate they went over what they needed to do today which totaled into nothing since they hadn't received any new info on what their next target was. Pretty much everyone got the ay to themselves but Ezra was not so lucky because Kanan grabbed him after breakfast and told him he was to train most of the day with his lightsaber. Even though Ezra was almost ready for the knight trials he still had to finish a few more things before he could take them.

Ezra practiced all day and after Kanan was satisfied with Ezra's progress he told him he only had one trial to finish since he was constantly doing many things that qualified him to be granted the rank of knight but one still remained and Kanan was keeping it quiet since he wanted to change it as he had written in his book but Ezra had not gotten to yet. Ezra was dismissed for the day and he decided to see what Sabine was doing and if she wanted to talk.

Ezra looked around every room in the ship before he gave up and decided to go to his room to think of where she could be. Ezra opened the door and spray paint hit his face making him cough and cover his eyes. He took a step back before someone grabbed him and pulled him into a hug "Ezra I am so sorry I didn't think you would be done for a while yet I didn't mean to paint your face" said Sabine as she pulled him into his room and over to the bathroom so he could wash his face.

After Ezra got the paint off of his face he sat down on the bed and looked at Sabine "what have you been doing I was looking for you I wanted to talk." He said to her then realized something "why are you painting my room?" he asked making her flush a deep red.

Sabine looked at him for a few moments before she said anything "OK don't get mad I wanted to ask you something and I figured that you wouldn't mind me writing it on you wall so that you would see and I wouldn't have to say anything in front of the others about it." She told him making him try to look around him to see what she had written "No don't look it is not done please let me finish before you read it ok?" she asked him

He looked into her eyes before smiling "Alright Sabine but you had better be done before dinner I would like to take a nap and I don't want to get more paint in my face OK?" he told her making her bounce with joy at hearing she could finish. He was about to get up to leave but before he could move Sabine covered his eyes.

She turned him around and uncovered his eyes "you can't look in that direction OK so walk out backwards please." she said sweetly making him sigh and nod his head but before he started to walk he grabbed his book that Kanan gave him so that he could try to finish it.

After he left the room he walked over to Kanan who looked at him like he had turned pink and purple. Ezra looked at Hera who had about the same expression on her face "What is it guys did I grow a third eye or something because those stares are creepy as fuck" he told them.

They started to chuckle and before he knew what had happened they had burst out in hysterics laughing so hard "have you seen your face Ezra because it is not the same color as before" said Kanan in between laughs. Ezra ran to the wash room of the ship and looked at himself in the mirror. He screamed when he saw his face was the same color as his armor "SABINE." He yelled at the top of his voice, then a laugh came from Ezra's room.

Hey guys and gals I hope you like this story and I hope that I don't get board with this one so that I can finish and give everyone a satisfying ending.

Thanks for reading

BoD


	2. Chapter 2

Hey this is chapter 2 I hope you have enjoyed the fist and I am happy to be posting the next chapter so if you like this story I would love to know. If you would like to give me some ideas that would be great because I don't want to ruin interest in this story. If you want to please give me a review so I know that you like or dislike this. This is going to include a mission so there will be violence but I don't want to include the main villains in the story quite yet so it will include an OC that I have based off of a few friends mixed together.

Thanks please R&R

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my OC pretty sad still

Enjoy

The group finishes dinner and decided to go over what the next day's mission was going to be so that they could set up a plan for the next day. Kanan is standing in front of the hologram of the ship they have to take for the supplies to take to the rebels that were currently stationed on Yavin 4. Ezra sat in his usual spot next to Sabine who had finished her painting in his room just before dinner had started. Zeb sat next to Hera at the end of the table and then there was Kanan who was always standing up instead of sitting with the rest of the group. When they finished dinner they all put their plates down on the kitchen so that someone would wash them later (most likely Ezra) and go to go over what the mission would go over for the next day.

Kanan looked to Ezra then to Sabine and Hera then finally Zeb "does everyone understand the plan and their part in it?" he asked the group as they all nodded to one another. "Good everyone now we can get to bed and rest for the mission tomorrow night everyone." He then went to his room and everyone started to go their separate ways for the night not including Ezra and another person he didn't notice.

When Ezra started to walk he went toward the docking ramp to look out at the night one last time before the mission. He sat down to look up at the stars to think about what his day would be like tomorrow before the mission. When he started to close his eyes he suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder making him jump. He turned to find Sabine looking down at him and smiling "what are you thinking about Ez?" she asked him letting him breath for a moment before he answered.

He breath for another few moments before he smiled "nothing I was just trying to get myself ready before heading to bed" he told he before she helped him up so that he was now looking down at her from about 6 inches from her face. They stood there for a few moments "thanks, lets head up to the rooms for the night K?" he said to her taking a step back so that they were a bit apart from each other.

They started to walk up to head up to their rooms before they went in though Sabine grabbed Ezra's wrist "aren't you forgetting I have been painting your door all night, so do you mind if I come in to see what you think of it?" she asked him to make sure that he remembered what she had been doing all night. He smiled remembering before nodding and letting them both into the room so that they could see what Sabine had been doing all night. They both turned around to look at the work of art that had been occupying her night.

Ezra let out a bit of a gasp, and his eyes widening as large as they could as he saw what she had been working on. On his door Sabine had written in big letters I LOVE YOU EZ with a spray paint drawing of her with only a pair of socks and a hat on smiling at him. From his right side Sabine blushed a deep red and let out a chuckle at his expression before he turned to her. She looked down for a moment before looking to his eyes that were looking at her with a bit of shyness. He extended his hand and cupped her cheek and took a step closer to her making her look deep into his eyes "I love you too Sabine with all of my heart, ever since I first met you" he told her before pulling her into a deep kiss that took away Sabine's breath. They stayed there for a few moments before Ezra took it to the next level swiping his tongue along Sabine's bottom lip asking for permission to enter her mouth. She opened up her to allow Ezra to slip his tongue into her mouth exploring her mouth with his tongue so that he could remember every inch of her mouth so he that he didn't forget it.

They continued to kiss like this for a few minutes before splitting apart to gasp for air. They both stood facing each other breathing deeply before starting to laugh. They hugged one last time before splitting apart to look into each other's eyes "so Sabine would you mind if I asked you to be my girlfriend?" he asked her making her smile and look down at her feet before looking at him and nodding her answer to him. He smiled and kissed her one last time before walking over to his bed taking his armor off and getting in motioning for her to join him for the night. She walked over to Ezra's bed took off her armor and got in kissing him goodnight.

The next morning Kanan and Hera were discussing when they would leave to head out of the atmosphere of Lothal so that they could get to working on their mission. After they finished discussing their plans Hera took off from their landing area so that they could get to their mission location. After takeoff Kanan walked to the room to wake up the groups. He opened up Zeb's door and woke him up quickly so that he didn't have to deal with his friend getting upset at him for waking him up. He then went to Sabine's room but found it empty. Kanan shrugged it off and decided to wake up Ezra before looking for Sabine. When he opened up Ezra's door his eyes grew wide and he closed it quickly so that nobody elts could see that Sabine and Ezra were sleeping together "Hey guys wake up" Kanan said startling the two out of their slumber. Ezra's eyes widened as he sees his master and Sabine pulled thee sheet up covering the two of them in embarrassment. They both look at each other and started to stutter out answers as to why they are both in the same bed. Kanan started to laugh at them for trying to give a cause to why they were sleeping together "It's OK you two I sleep in the same bed as Hera so long as there is love in a relationship, and with you two it was way too obvious there was but somehow you didn't see it sooner, it is perfectly fine no matter what the old Jedi council would have said since they couldn't find love" he told them making their faces widen in surprise.

They looked at him and Ezra stood up wearing an undershirt and a pair of shorts walking over to where Kanan was and extended his hand for Kanan to take. They shook hands and Kanan went to turn around to walk out of the room but Ezra stopped him "please don't turn around Kanan Sabine probably wouldn't like you seeing the painting that she was working on last night since she didn't want me to see it before it was finished" Ezra told him with a smirk on his face that made Kanan furrow his brow together.

Kanan shook his head at his apprentice trying to find a way to see in his eyes weather or not it would be a good or bad idea if he turned but the looks on Ezra and Sabine's faces told him he would be very upset so he just walked out backwards right into Hera after the door closed. "What the hell Kanan why are you walking backwards you dipshit?" she asked him but he only laughed in reply before grabbing her cheek and pulling her into a kiss.

They broke apart and Kanan shook his head at her when she looked at Ezra's room like she wanted to go in "it finally happened and you don't want to be involved in this one because I had to walk out backwards because of a painting she drew on the door apparently" he told her making her about to say something but then take it back.

They split apart and went to different ends of the ship so that they could leave the others to themselves.

Ezra and Sabine both grabbed their armor and proceeded to put it on. When they had their armor on Ezra turned to look at Sabine and moved closer to her pulling her into a kiss that lasted a few moments before they broke apart and headed out of the room "what are we going to do about the painting?" Ezra asked quietly as they headed out to get something to have for breakfast.

Sabine looked at Ezra with a bit of a smirk "what don't you like the painting Ez I made it just for you" she teased him trying to get a reaction out of him. He took what she said to heart making him stutter and gasp trying to find a way to explain what he meant to her but she just laughed it off. She grabbed his hand "don't worry I know what you mean we don't need anyone elts to see what I look like without the armor." She kept teasing him until Kanan and the others showed up in the kitchen trying to find anything to eat before they had to drop out of light speed.

Ezra and Sabine got into the Phantom as part of their part in the plan for getting the supplies that they needed for the rebel cause. When they pulled out of the Ghost's bay for the smaller ship they took off into the opposite direction to get to the base to scout out what the Empires defenses were so they could find out if the plan they had would work. The fly took them a total of about ten minutes at a slow speed to not look suspicious to the imperials guarding the landing platform. When they got to a close enough spot they landed in an open field and walked for a while to get within range of binoculars. Sabine looked to the base and counted the amount of troopers standing guard coming to a total of about a battalion of troops stationed on guard. They walked around to the phantom and sent the message to the ghost and then they started to get their weapons ready to attack the outpost.

Ezra looked at his new girlfriend and smiled "good luck Sab we both will need it this time I think" he told her. She looked at him and grabbed him behind the head and pulled him close into a kiss. When they broke apart Sabine looked into Ezra's eyes "we don't need luck we have each other right?" she said to him making him smile then nod.

Ezra grabbed his lightsaber that was shaped like a normal lightsaber but with a few variations compared to anyone elts. His lightsaber had a second hole in front of a hand guard that shot laser blasts when he was trying to stay hidden from being known as a Jedi. He also had two twin blasters like Sabine's but they were painted like his armor in case he was caught in a firefight with the others and couldn't get close enough to use his lightsaber.

Sabine had two twin pistols and a sniper rifle that were painted in a variety of colors that matched her armor. She also wore her helmet unlike Ezra who didn't like the idea of having something on his head. She also has a shoto lightsaber that she could use in a very close combat situation but tried to stick to her blasters.

When they had prepared their gear they started to walk toward the outpost to start the raid by starting with a two person strike team that would infiltrate the base since it would be more stealth than head on fighting. As they got close to the base they looked at one another and Ezra extended his hand and using the force he lifted her up to the top of one of the walls so that she could come in and fight while he jumped up to assist. After he got her up he saw a few blasts from the troopers before force jumping to the top of the wall and drawing his twin pistols to take out a few soldiers as Sabine did the same.

From a distance the Ghost saw the start of the mission but stayed still waiting for the signal from the other two members of the group. While they stayed there the other two were taking heavy fire but seemed to be enjoying it as Ezra put away his blasters and grabbed his lightsaber and slowly walked out to where there was no cover and dogged a few blast before igniting the blade and take a running stance. He bolted forward and slashed three soldiers across the chest then stabbing two more before the troopers moved back and Sabine took out the soldiers that moved towards the edge of the platform. Ezra used the force to lift up two soldiers and use them to knock off a few more soldiers so that there were only two left. Ezra dashed forward cutting the head off of one of the troops while Sabine blasted the other in the head from her original position.

The two rebels ran together to the edge of the wall and saw another battalion of troops inside the base monitoring where the rebels were. They looked at each other "Ok Ez fire the blue flare we need backup." She then started to shoot at the imperial troops to cover Ezra. Ezra looked at his belt and grabbed his flare labeled BLUE and grabbed it. He ran to the opposite side of the wall and shot it off straight into the air to get the ghost to come in and help them settle the battle. As soon as he let the flare off he grabbed his pistols and headed over to help Sabine with taking out few of the troops before the ghost come in and finished off the rest of the imperials.

The Ghost landed in a deserted landing bay and opened up the landing bay plank so that the others could come out and help get the supplies onto the ship. It took them about a half hour to get everything they needed on the ship and in a spot to keep it separated from their supplies. They then went to the cordinance of were the phantom was at and picked it up so that the group could get to the rebels and give them what they need to fight against the Empire.

The group headed to bed early that night except for Ezra and Sabine who had to figure out what they wanted to do with their painting before someone saw it. The two from that point on that night couldn't come up with any worth ideas.

the end of the chapter

Please R&R

This was my first real fight scene with anyone dieing in it so please tell me how I am doing and I love criticism of any kind so long as it is not really harsh. Thanks for reading I will try to get in another chapter soon.

BoD


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone I hope that you liked the last chapter I haven't gotten any feedback yet so I don't know if you have been enjoying it or you think it is shit. So I will be doing some more battles and I will include my OC in this chapter so I hope you like him and you enjoy the new chapter which will be longer hopefully. This will be a bit of a time jump so please keep up.

R&R please I want to know what you think

Enjoy

After the capture of the supplies needed for the Rebellion the team went on a few more missions for the rebellion and a few that they did by themselves so that they could continue to resupply and refuel the Ghost without the help of the rebellion because Kanan did not want to rely on anyone elts since the rebellion had recruited a few clones that most people like except Kanan. Nobody could understand why Kanan would not forgive the clones that had freed themselves of their chips that allowed the Emperor to control them. The group had just gotten back from their latest mission of saving a group of Corellians who had attempted to rebel from the Emperor's clutches before they were overrun by the sheer number of troops that were sent to destroy them.

The group met up with the Rebel Alliance to turn the group of Corellians into soldiers for the cause. After the group met up with Ashoka and Rex to give over the group they started to head back to the Ghost when Ezra was pulled away from the others by Rex so that he could talk to him about Kanan. The other went to the ship and rested for a while, while Rex and Ezra walked around the ship "Ezra you do know what happened to end the Clone Wars right?" Rex asked his much younger friend.

Ezra nodded solemnly knowing that the Clones were ordered to eliminate the Jedi leading them because the Clones had a chip that override the Clones telling them that the Jedi had betrayed the Republic and they were leading them to destruction to build the Republic into a super power that the galaxy had never before seen. "Yea the Chancellor betrayed the Republic revealing himself to be a Sith Lord who wanted to destroy the Republic and start the Empire." Ezra said as if he were an expert on the subject all of his life.

Rex nodded and looked to Ezra "Yea the clones never knew what happened before the Jedi were all being eliminated one by one. I never betrayed my General though because out of all the Jedi the Chancellor could have picked to mentor and turn against the other it was mine. The Jedi I served under was a good man and unfortunately manipulated into following the Emperor but I was under the command of another General at the time so I was not a part of the sacking of the temple like the rest of the 501st was. I wish we had been able to fight against the chips override and I understand why Kanan will never forgive me or any of my remaining brothers." Rex and Ezra had circled back to the landing bay of the ship to where the Ghost was at "and I will understand why I personally will never be forgiven because I was one of the Clones that killed Kanan's master and attempted to kill him before he ran to find a new group of people to be a part of" Rex reveled to Ezra who's eyes had widened at this revelation of why his master held such a tight grudge against Rex.

Ezra grabbed Rex's shoulder and looked at the other man "I know how Kanan can be but I am sure that he will stay like this for a long amount of time but understand that I am not like my master and I do forgive you for what happened." Ezra then embraced the clone and walked back to the Ghost to let them head out.

The docking ramp closed and the ships engine roared to life as it took of out of the hanger bay. Ezra walked over to where Kanan sat meditating in the cargo holding bay. Ezra watched him for a few moments before Kanan's eyes opened and he looked at Ezra "is there something you wish to talk about Ezra?" he asked this already knowing that there was something that was on his padawan's mind.

Ezra jumped down to talk with Kanan at eye level instead of having his master look up at him "Kanan I know why you hate Rex so much and I wanted to say that I don't care what happened in the past so I forgave Rex but if you want to be mad at him that is fine I don't care" he told his master making Kanan step back in shock at what he said.

Kanan looked at Ezra for a few minutes before speaking "I understand that you were not part of the Clone Wars and that is fine if you want to forgive the Clone but I can't and I assume you already know that right?" he asked.

Ezra nodded at his master and stuck out his hand for Kanan to shake which he did "there was something elts that has been bugging me that I haven't been able to ask you ever since Sabine and I started to date. What did you mean when you said that it was alright no matter what the old council would have said?" he asked Kanan making him smirk.

Kanan grabbed Ezra's shoulder "when I was a part of the old Jedi order we were not allowed to be a Jedi and have a romantic relationship or love at all for that matter. But I changed that and I take it you have not finished the book yet?" Kanan asked knowingly making Ezra shake his head. Kanan smiled and then started to laugh "I just realized something Ezra you have passed the final trial that I had changed do you know what that means for you?" he asked his apprentice who had widened his eyes "kneel my young apprentice." Said Kanan as he used the force to turn out the lights "You Ezra Bridger have passed the final trial renamed the trial of love and have earned the name of Jedi Knight." Kanan then ignites his lightsaber and places it on Ezra's right shoulder then moves it over his head and onto his left then pulls it back to his face and retracts it "now rise Knight of the Jedi order and take your place as a defender of the galaxy." Kanan finishes his ceremony and Ezra rises without having Kanan cut off a strand of hair that was customary among the old Jedi order to give to the master as a thank you gift for training them in the way of the Jedi. Kanan turns the lights to the room back on and embraces his now past apprentice in a firm hug before they both separated and smiles to one another.

After the ceremony they started to walk back to the main room to talk with the others about what they were going to do since they didn't have a mission for a few days. Ezra pulled Sabine away from the rest of the group and they headed to the room that they now shared since the rest of the crew knew about their relationship. Ezra pulls Sabine into a deep kiss and then pulls away after a few seconds "Sabine I love you and you're the reason I am now a Jedi Knight." He tells her making her screech and pulled him into another kiss that lasts longer than the previous one.

They split apart and hugged for a few minutes before the door opened and Hera walked in. she stopped when they saw her they split apart and blushed a bit before Hera started talking "we are going to Lothal for some fuel and supplies for the next few weeks. I will leave you two alone now you probably want to talk for a while." She finished talking and left the room. The couple smiled to each other and headed to bed for the night.

The next morning the crew woke up and ate breakfast then they decided to head to one of the towns on Lothal so that they had something to do for the day. When they all got finished getting ready they headed out to the capital city to see if they could finish getting the last few things they needed and spent the rest of the day out having fun.

Ezra and Sabine split away from the other group so that they could have the day to themselves without the rest of their friends interrupting them. Ezra wrapped his arm around Sabine's neck and pulled her in so that she was resting her head on his shoulder as they walked. They walked around the city for a while not talking to much except for when they had to hide from one of the members of the team who had split away to get some alone time "hey Sab what do you say to getting something to eat like a first real date?" Ezra asked her to see if what he had planned out would be OK with her.

Sabine smiled and nodded her head "I am starting to get hungry it has been a few hours since we ate on the Ghost so I guess it is Ok if we eat without the other for a first date." They then walked over to one of the clubs and took a seat in one of the booths and waited for a waiter to come and get their drinks. When they got a waiter to come and get their drink order they put in their orders and then they looked at the lunch menu "So Ez what do you want to get to eat?" asked Sabine who was looking at the menu with a bit of forethought.

Ezra looked up from his menu and looked at Sabine "what sounds good to you I could eat anything at this point you know." He said with a bit of humor in his voice so that she would laugh.

She picked out a dish and they ate talking about their last few missions and what they would do in the next few months to keep up their spirits with the war beginning. After they finished their lunch Ezra left some credits on the table and the left the club to meet up with the others before they decided to stay out all night.

The two looked around the city for a while trying to find their friends but when they couldn't find them for the longest time trying to get to them while they were walking around the city and before long it got dark and the couple decided to try to find the Ghost but when they got to the docking bay where the ship was the stood in silent shock because the ship was gone "Ez what the hell why is the ship gone we were not gone long enough for them to have to get out of the city without us were we?" she questioned her boyfriend. Ezra walked over to the bay log to see if the ship had been logged out and when they thought they were in. He went through the log and found that the ship had left a few hours before they had gotten there so they were left on the planet alone.

Ezra turned to Sabine and he explained the situation to her to see what she wanted to do about it "OK so if we are left here then we need to find somewhere to stay the night because we will need to sleep, do you have any ideas as to where we could go?" she asked making him think before something in his head went off.

Era grabbed her hand and began to walk to one side of the city "I know the perfect place to where we could go to be alone for the night that nobody could bother us." He told her as he started to pull her off to the East side of the city for the night then they would continue the search for their friends in the morning.

It took them about a half hour to get to the location of the tower that Ezra used to use as a base before he found the team and his place in it. They walked up to the building and pressed the button to open up the hatch so they could get to the top. When the door opened they walked in and hit the top button so the elevator would take them to his old hide out. When they got to the top Ezra showed Sabine around and showed her a few of his collectables from the years of living on his own. When they finished the tour they went over to the bedroom and got ready to go to bed when someone knocked on the door to the top floor entrance that he sealed just to be safe. Ezra grabbed his blaster and went over to the door to see who was outside his door since he didn't have many people who would have visited him before he left. He looked threw the peephole and saw storm troopers waiting on being let in. He motioned for Sabine to get ready and he hide his gun while Sabine hide the traces that they were rebels from view before Ezra opened the door "How can I help you fine troop tonight?" he asked them.

One person walked forward wearing officer garb "We would like to take a look around you apartment sir we have had reports that some rebels might be hiding in this area and we need to be thorough in our investigation." The officer told Ezra. Ezra looked back at Sabine who gave him the all clear signal for the troops to be let in.

Ezra moved back from the door "of course you may look around but we are the only people here so we would know if there were in fact rebels here officer…?" he said at the same time asking for the leaders name.

The leader looked at him and extended his hand "I am sorry I am Captain Kerry of the 21st legion of troops on Lothal." He told Ezra as he shook his hand trying to act civilized to the Captain who he knew was just doing his job. The troops looked around in obvious hiding spots then when they decided that there were no rebels in the building the bid fair well to the two occupants of the house. After they left Sabine and Ezra let out a long sigh of stress and relief that they didn't check to find weapons. The two looked at each other and decided to head to bed before another imperial party arrived to take them away.

The next morning Sabine and Ezra got up early to look for their friend and headed out to get some breakfast before looking. The got a few pieces of fruit and ate quickly so that they could see if they were in a different bay or if they came back to find their friends that they left. They looked for a few hours before thinking that they should check in the imperial base to see if they were captured.

When Sabine and Ezra found the imperial base Ezra looked around for the right spot to attack from so that there would be less resistance attacking the main base. After doing some surveillance around the entrance they found the best way in and decided to move back so that they could come up with a plan before attacking. "Come on Sabine we can head over to my parents' house to get the plan laid out before we attack" Ezra said heading out in the direction of his parents' house with Sabine following after him.

When they got to his old house they opened the door and looked around the upper levels to make sure that there was nobody trying to hide in the house before they headed to the lower level so that they could plan a way to get out and fight without getting into a major fight and being blocked out from leaving. After they determined that there was nobody in the upper levels they went to the foot stool and moved it revealing a hidden room with a ladder heading to the bottom. When they moved the foot stool they heard movement at the bottom telling them that they were not alone.

Ezra looked to Sabine his eyes going wide at the sound of multiple voices that neither of them recognized. They then moved the foot stool back over the hole and moved back to talk about what to do about their visitors. Ezra looked to Sabine and nodded in the direction of the door signing to get out of the house.

Once they were out they headed to a back street so that they could find a way to get in without being too loud and alerting the intruders in the lower floor "ok Ez do you have a plan to get in without being loud or disruptive to their meeting?" Sabine questioned him.

He thought about what he knew about the room and the ways in and out "I have an idea but we will have to be very quiet if we don't want them to know that we are there."

"Ok Ez what do you have in mind?" she asked completely trusting him.

"Alright Sabine what we have to do is get into the house and use the vents to get to the lower floor before they realize we are there and they try to run. I am too big to get into these vents so I will be guarding the main exit while you get into the vents from the outside and head to the lower room to see who it is. Once you have identified them send me an image so that I know who is where and I will come in to help dispatch them." He said to her letting her know the way to the lower levels in the vents from his days of living there.

They then found their way back to the house and started their plan. They walked to an air vent so Sabine could get in before Ezra so that she could know which vent was the correct one so that she could get in and get the information they needed to finish the plan without any problems. She headed down so she could get the image and Ezra walked to the normal entrance to the basement. Sabine moved slowly so that she wouldn't be heard. She followed Ezra's directions to the basement. Once she got to the end of the air duct she stopped and scanned the room to finish the image to send to Ezra who was waiting at the other end of the room for the image.

Once Sabine sent Ezra the image he jumped down to the bottom and to his surprise was immediately grabbed by one of the men in the room before he could even stun one of them. He was spun around and he landed in a chair when he heard Sabine scream out of being startled when one of the others grabbed he leg and pulled her out of the vents and thrown into another chair.

The couple looked to one another and then jumped up and took fighting stances before realizing that they were facing the four friends that they had been looking for the entire day. They both shot out grabbing one of their friends each and started to yell before Kanan pulled them away using the force so that they wouldn't be throwing any punches at the others "whoa whoa whoa, what is the matter with the two of you first you lose us then you find us in his parents old house then you attack us even though we had already known you were there, what the hell is wrong with you, especially you Ezra you should have sensed me from the top even though I was masking my signature in the force."

Ezra calmed down and watched Sabine who was still trying to kill the others before looking at Kanan "I was not thinking about fining you here of all places considering that we had been looking for you for almost a two days." Ezra told Kanan before walking over to Sabine and taking her hand "it's OK Sabine we found them and we are all fine so please calm down a little" he pleaded to her as she tried to get past him accidentally hitting him in the head while going after Kanan this time.

Sabine looked at Ezra and sighed "Ok Ez I am calm its ok I didn't mean to flip out at you guys ii was not really happy that you didn't meet us at the usual rendezvous point." She took a step towards Ezra and kissed him on the spot of his head that she had hit "sorry I hit you Hun I was just mad." They hugged before looking to their teammates for answers as to why they had not met them.

Kanan stepped forward "I will explain why we didn't meet you. We were waiting on the two of you when a group of storm troopers attacked us randomly since we hadn't provoked them. We fought for a few minutes before we decided to turn and find a spot to hide out and this is what we came up with. The reason we haven't gotten out of here yet was because we had been squads outside of this place like crazy so we decided to lay low until you came here and the troops stopped showing up." He explained to them. As they let the information sink in they came up with a crazy idea for the unexpected delay in the city.

Ezra grew a wide smile and looked around the room at the team "what do you guys say to getting back at the empire for keeping us apart for such a long time?" all around the room the group agreed one by one. "Alright then let's get to planning." Ezra said as he told them his idea.

Thanks for reading guys I hope you liked it and I am sorry for not updating sooner but my school has been a pain in the ass and I have not been able for find the right words that I wanted to say. I will include a battle next time and it will be longer than the last one.

Thanks for reading please R&R

BoD


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone I am sorry that I haven't updated in a long time first my computer wouldn't start then my finals started so I had a ton of shit that I could not get done during this time. I hope you enjoy this chapter and you continue to read even though I have been really bad at keeping up. To lexboss I will take ideas and if I like them I will put them in somehow so go ahead and hit me with your idea. And to anyone who is wondering Ezra and Sabine for now are just sharing beds I will change that later so that there may be lemons haven't decided yet. Please R&R

Ezra and Sabine rounded the last corner that led to the Imperial base but staying far enough back so that they wouldn't be noticed. Ezra scanned the perimeter of the fort seeing the patterns and layout of the troops before they got the signal to move in. Sabine stayed back a bit to watch Ezra's back while he came up with a strategy. Ezra leaned against one of the walls and signaled to Sabine to move toward him by tapping his leg twice. She slowly made her way over and leaned up against the same wall looking in the opposite direction so that they could keep an eye out in case a platoon passed by them.

Ezra took one last look at the storm troopers at the entrance then turned to Sabine "OK, there is a total of 25 troops around with 2 groups of 6 walking around making sweeps so we need to take them out first before we move in to the second group." She nodded to him and they went off to the right group so that they could finish them quick before moving on to the next group. Ezra ran up to the group using his Jedi training to keep his feet silent as Sabine jumped to the roof to surprise the group from above. Ezra ran up and he grabbed the first two troopers at the back quickly incapacitating them but at the same time warning the others to his presence. As the other four turned around Sabine jumped off the roof and knocked out the first two in the group taking the final two troops by surprise even more so than when Ezra had attacked. Then before they could raise their weapon the pair finished the last two out so that they could not warn their fellow troops.

Ezra jumped up to the roof top and started to move in the direction of the other troops as Sabine followed by the ground this time. When they got to the main road Ezra use the force to propel himself to the other side landing on the other roof. When he landed he jerked his head back to see how Sabine was doing. She had stopped to cheek if there were any troops looking around that could spot her. When she decided that it was safe enough she shot to the other side and motioned for Ezra to move. They both moved again to take out the other group so that they would be ready to carry out the plan. Once they found the group Ezra motioned for Sabine to wait while he moved in. as Ezra got over the troops he jumped up and held himself in the air with the force while simultaneously knocking the others to the ground so that Sabine could run up and stun them for the time. After they had finished dispatching the second group of troops they started to move back to the main road where the bulk of the forces protecting the main street leading to the base.

Once they got back to a place where they could see the troops before they were given the signal to attack. They waited there for multiple minutes as they looked for Kanan's signal. As they waited they talked for a while about what was happening with the group and how to find more time for themselves. They talked for almost ten minutes before they saw a bright red firework light up the sky signaling them to begin their attack.

Ezra looked to Sabine who nodded before pulling her blasters out from their holsters and looked toward their new fight. Ezra grabbed his lightsaber and started to move up the road to get a better shot at the troops. Sabine move up a bit so that she was closer as well and started to blast at the almost full battalion of troops. She hit two right off the bat before any of them had even noticed her and another three were hit by Ezra's blaster feature on his lightsaber instead of using his blasters like Sabine.

Ezra jumped up to one of the roofs hiding himself from the troopers below. He hid for a few minutes before he stared to move from roof to roof so that he could get behind the troops. After carefully getting behind the storm troopers blaster fire he poked his head up to check to see how Sabine was doing with her part in the plan they had come up with while waiting for the signal. Ezra pulled his light saber off of his belt noting Sabine had taken out a few more of the troops leaving only about eight troops left who were shooting at the spot he was at originally not realizing he was gone and the rest shooting at Sabine.

Ezra looked to Sabine who had seen him and given him a signal to let him know that she had seen him and was ready for the second phase of the plan. Ezra nodded and Sabine stayed behind her cover so that Ezra didn't have to worry about her getting hit. He let out a shaky breath before standing up slowly giving himself over to the Force and igniting his lightsaber. He then jumped straight into the center of the troops taking out two with his first slash decapitating them then tossing his blade barely before grabbing it in a reverse grip stabbing straight behind him into another soldier right between his ribs. Ezra then flipped his blade so that it was in its normal position so that he could deflect two blasts heading straight for his chest. Ezra then jumped over to another group of storm troopers that were doing their best to hide behind some crates but did little to help them seeing that they were facing a Jedi. Ezra spun in a circle killing two of the troops while the other two ducked to save themselves before Ezra jumped up spinning in a circle cutting the other two down were they stood. He landed gracefully kneeling with his blade extended in his right hand while he looked down at the cement before standing slowly looking to the last trooper who decided to try to run before Ezra used the force to pull him toward him and the blade pointing down at his chest before being impaled. Ezra pulled his blade back and letting it retract back into the hilt.

Ezra then walked out to where Sabine was now moving out so that they could move in to the base so that they would be able to finish the job before they would need to get an evac from Hera. After a few minutes the duo was standing at the front entrance of the base. Ezra walked up to the lock of the door and started to slice the door and then started to hack into the mainframe to take out the security cameras so that the base wouldn't know how many of the group was heading in.

Ezra moved to open the door before he heard a blaster going off. He spun his head around to see more troops heading towards them but with Sabine getting between them so that she could protect him "get that door open we need to get in so we can finish the job!" Ezra nodded and continued to work his magic on getting the door open. He worked for a few more moments before he broke the lock and the door opened.

Ezra turned to Sabine "we're in let's move Sab" he yelled over the blaster fire quickly turning and drawing his blasters to cover Sabine so that she could move to get into the base. After she was in he slid in as she hit the closing mechanism on the door to cut the troops off of their trail. After he was in Ezra grabbed his blade and stabbed the door lock to make sure that nobody could come in after them.

They both started to move through the halls avoiding troops on the first floor making sure to watch every corner to make sure that nobody would alert command if they spotted the two. After clearing the floor they moved to the elevator so that they could head to the command center and get out with the others after getting the information that they needed for the next few ops that they would be doing with the info that they didn't get to the other Rebels.

Sabine and Ezra entered the elevator and entered it knowing it would take them up to the command center. The ride in it took only a few minutes before the door opened and they stepped into the hallway. Ezra looked both directions before heading to the right without saying anything to Sabine who followed behind him without doubting him. After a few minutes he stopped abruptly his eyes widening as he sensed something happening beyond the door they were in front of. He took in a deep breath and turned to Sabine "they captured Kanan and Zeb but they are fine we just need to…" he stopped quickly and then turned to the door grabbing his light saber and motioned for her to stay. He jumped toward the door and it opened as he ignited his blade and move through quickly moving toward the center of the room. Ezra moved his blade into a defensive stance "KANAN" he yelled as he saw his former master being taken away. Ezra jumped up toward the exit that Kanan was being lead out of only to be pushed back toward the opposite wall by the force. Ezra looked up to see a man wearing black robes and a dark black mask with light straight blond hair holding a red light saber and holding his other hand up.

The man looked to the young knight and he put his hand down "welcome young one it is nice of you to come but I don't think you will be taking the other Jedi with you since his presence is requested on Coruscant while you are not required to be there." He then turned to Kerry who had been one of the men holding Kanan "take them to my ship and get him out of here we can't have him mess up our plans" after telling him he looks back to Ezra "alright then my name is Risen apprentice to Lord Vader." After he told him that he let his grip on Ezra go letting the Jedi rise to defend himself.

They circled each other before igniting their blades Ezra's being the guardian blue and Risen' being Sith red. After another quick moment they charged each other clashing their blades against one another in rapid repetition. Ezra swung his blade over his head flipping it in his hand so that he would be able to stab down but his opponent anticipated this and spun around dodging the stab and swinging his own blade toward Ezra's head. Ezra blocked and reversed his grip once again then jumped back. The two eyed each other for a few minutes before jumping back into the fight. Ezra made the first move trying to make his opponent lose his focus with quick precise strikes. Each of his swings were blocked with quick fluid motions so that he could not get another strike before his opponent went on the offensive effectively moving Ezra back against the wall before locking their blades together and trapping Ezra.

Ezra looked into the eyes of Risen. The young Sith's eyes were a dark stormy gray with his pupils surrounded with a bright yellow clouded by the intent in the young man to kill any who would dare to fight him. He smirked quickly thinking of a strategy "you know that your masters want you to die don't you, I mean why elts would they send a lowly little under level apprentice to fight for them, they only want you to stall me long enough to get Kanan away I mean you are really weak compared to the Sith Lord I faced a long time ago." He said making the young sith lose control of his thoughts and waver in his self-reassurance just long enough for Ezra to gain the upper hand and grapple his opponent to the wall and use his lightsaber to cut his hands off and disarming him at the same time making him fall to his knees in pain. The lightsaber that Risen had flew up in the air but Ezra used the force to pull it toward him. He ignited the blade and pushed it through his opponent's heart killing him with only a small gasp.

Ezra then reattached his lightsaber and went after Kanan while the stunned Sabine started to go toward Zeb who had been able to stay behind and not been shot at. Luckily the troops had been more focused on his battle with Risen than with their own individual battles leaving their numbers dwindling. Ezra ran and followed the signature of his master to a hidden hanger bay where they were getting ready to take off as Ezra ran toward the ship it quickly took off and shot out of the hanger into space leaving Ezra watching after it.

Ezra stood there for a moment before falling to his knees and falling forward onto his hands. As he sits there for a few minutes his friends rush in to see if he had gotten Kanan only to find him on his hands and knees crying. Sabine started to move toward him slowly before she felt a hand on her shoulder. She continued to move even though Zeb tried to get her to stop. She placed a hand on his back gently trying to comfort him in any way she could. He looked up at Sabine and continued to cry into her shoulder. They stayed like that for quite a while but they knew in the end that Kanan was not going to be coming back any time soon.

After about a half hour of crying Ezra decided that he needed to calm himself if he was going to do anything and he needed to find a way to make everyone get back to the Ghost if they were going to go after Kanan. He calmed himself and stood up bringing Sabine with him "OK we need to get back to the Ghost so that we can plan and get Kanan back or elts we won't get him back at all." After they calmed themselves they contacted Hera who met them at the main entrance of the base to give them the evac they needed. Once they got onto the Ghost they quickly told Hera what had happened and what they now needed to do before they were to go and find Kanan but Hera interrupted "No we cannot go after Kanan if they have taken him to Coruscant we will have to get more help and that is that even if our hearts tell us especially mine" she finished talking and waved them out of the cockpit so that they didn't have to see her cry. Zeb decided to head to bed and try to get some rest before they decided what to do to find Kanan. After Zeb left, Sabine and Ezra looked at each other before quickly coming together and hugging for quite a few minutes. They both stayed together for a while before they split to look at each other. Ezra sighed "I had better contact Ashoka to see if the alliance will be able to help us get Kanan back or not."

Sabine looked to him and cupped his cheek with her hand before he could leave and pulled him into a kiss. They kissed for what seemed like an hour but before either of them could take it any further Ezra's communicator went off. They split and Ezra grabbed his communicator trying to figure out who would be contacting his since he knew that the crew all could have just yelled to get him. He presses the button to answer the call and Ashoka came up on the holo projector "Hey Ezra how are you doing?" she asked him before anything elts could be said.

Ezra sighed again and looked at the projection "I have been better Ashoka but I sense that you have called for a different reason for calling me of all the crew." He told her making her nod.

She opened her mouth then closed it pondering what to say making Ezra look to Sabine before looking back "I have been trying to contact Kanan but he hasn't been answering is there some reason for that or is he purposely avoiding me?" she questioned.

Ezra looked down and a tear came out of his eye and let out a shaky breath before looking back up and realizing that she had furrowed her brow thinking of asking him before he started to speak "Yea Ashoka something none of us could have anticipated happened during the mission and I think it may be better to talk about it in person so if you think you will have the time we should meet somewhere that the Empire won't find us OK?" he asked trying not to break down into tears.

Ashoka nodded her understanding before she talked "OK how about location F-13?" she suggested. He nodded and they ended the transmission.

Ezra turned to Sabine and pulled her closer to him and into an embrace before she tilted her head up a bit and pulled his lips onto hers and into a deep kiss. Sabine opened her mouth enough to let her tongue slip out and lick his bottom lip silently asking for permission to enter his mouth. He allowed her permission and she gratefully graphed out the inside of his mouth to see if he had any new scars in his mouth or anything that would have changed that way she would be able to remember everything about his mouth. After multiple minutes of kissing like this they separated to breath.

Ezra let go of Sabine "I better go tell Hera were we need to go and ask her weather or not she just wants me to take the Phantom" he told her letting her go as slowly as he could. He then turned and headed for the bridge. Ezra climbed up the latter and took a step towards the bridge thinking of how to ask her without her wanting to blow up at him. He finally got to where Hera was sitting and he made his presence known by coughing softly then "Um Hera, Ashoka would like me to meet her at location F-13, do you want me to go in the Phantom or would you like to come as well?" he asked as softly as he could.

Hera turned in her seat and smiled softly "we will all go Sweaty, does she know what happened to Kanan or is that why she wants to meet to find a way to get him?" she asked him knowing that he probably didn't want to tell her over the comm. System.

Ezra kept a straight face "I didn't want to tell her over the system so she doesn't know yet." He said to her making her nod.

She turned in her seat "Ok we will head out immediately so you better tell the others we won't be on a mission any time soon OK honey." She told him.

Ezra nodded and went off to tell Sabine and Zeb what the plan was. He told Zeb first then headed to Sabine's room but found it empty so he just decided to tell her the next time he saw her. He opened his door to find Sabine sitting on his bed. He smiled and closed the door before walking over to her and kissing her forehead. He pealed his armor off and set it to the side where Sabine had put hers before crawling into the bed and pulling Sabine close to him but still far enough away that she could look into his eyes "we are all going so we won't be split up." He then closed his eyes but before he could go to sleep Sabine grabbed one of his hands making him open his eyes as she lowered his hand onto her breast making his eyes widen. His breath caught but he managed "Sab what are you doing?" he asked gently trying not to make her mad at him.

She looked into his eyes noticing his hesitance butt his innocence made he smile "I just want to know what this would be like in case we never got another opportunity with Kanan gone he might have been able to get away with anything." She told him mischievously.

He looked at her with a bit of lust in his normally electric blue eyes "we should take this slow Love" he told her making her frown a bit but never the less making her want to do something before sleeping.

She took her hands again and pulled his hand from her breast lower on her body "well we might try something a bit below what we shouldn't do for now" she told him slipping his hand under her underwear to rest it on her crotch making her gasp in pleasure.

Ezra swallowed hard trying not to look too worried about this unfamiliar situation. He moved his hand up and down a bit testing what she liked and didn't like. When she let out a loud gasp he assumed that he was doing something right so he kept moving his hand until he started to feel more daring than before and decided to slip one finger into her wet core and began to rub making her squirm more and more and more louder than before making him smile feeling more and more pride at seeing Sabine having so much pleasure beneath him. Ezra kept up the treatment before she started to get loud enough that he covered her mouth and stopped what he was doing "you don't want Hera or Zeb in here do you?" he questioned making her shake her head and made him smile. He inserted another finger into her very tight core making her want to explode from pleasure and she was sure that she would before he stopped much to her displeasure.

She finally she opened her eyes and looked at Ezra with a bit of a scowl but then her expression went to curious as she saw Ezra's face with an expression that she only saw when he had an idea. He bent down and kissed her lips before moving down her body pulling off her underwear making her eyes go wide at his daring. He moved down between her legs his eyes now filled with lust clouding his eyes as he lowered his head down between her legs.

Ezra looked at her beauty before pulling off her underwear and then after a moment of hesitation he pulled them down and looked at the unfamiliar situation he had gotten himself into and decided that he needed to do something so he lowered his head and quickly flicked his tongue across her clit making her gasp the loudest she had all night making him smile inwardly as he yet again dragged his tongue slowly this time along the her soaked core as she continued to let out low moans of pleasure before Ezra pushed his tongue deep into her tight womanhood making her throw her head back wanting to scream in pleasure but having nothing come out of her mouth. Ezra kept this treatment up until she started to speak "Ez I… I am going to…to cum… keep going" she said in between moans of pleasure that he was causing. Ezra sped his pace up to amplify her pleasure. It was not long until true her word her walls tightened around his tongue and her sweet juices going straight into his mouth. He tasted her for a few minutes before swallowing her juices and starting to lap up the remaining liquids left before he felt her hand go through his hair "Love don't swallow all of that I want to know how I taste." She told him seductively. He smiled and quickly lapped up more of her sweetness but not swallowing as he moved himself up toward her and captured her mouth with his and swirled her juices in both of their mouths making their pleasure in the kiss all the more enjoyable before the broke apart. They looked at each other before collapsing but before sleep found them Sabine put her mouth next to her lovers ear "next time you will be the victim" she told him as they both drifted off for the night.

5 Hours Later

Hera called all of the crew up to the bridge so that they could talk about what they were going to do when they met up with Ashoka. "OK Ezra do you want to talk to her alone since this is really Jedi business or do you want any of us to be there with you?" she asked.

"No I will go alone so that you can tell me if danger is coming or not that way I will be able to get out quickly is that alright with everyone?" he asked looking around to see if anyone did not like his decision. When nobody said anything he nodded and started to move to the off ramp of the ship so he could get out as soon as they landed.

Ezra looked up at the old Republic base that nobody used anymore since they were shut down after the war ended. He moved up to the door that opened automatically at the appearance of a person. Ezra walked in and went straight for the elevator and headed up to the top of the tower where he would meet Ashoka. As soon as he got up to the command center he walked up to the only person in the entire facility as far as they knew. He stood there for a few moments "So Ezra what did you want to talk to me about in person and in secret because Kanan told me that you made the rank of Knight since I last saw you but recently he hasn't responded to my calls." She told him wanting to know why her friend had been ignoring her.

Ezra looked down sadly at the mention of Kanan "he is the reason I needed to talk to you without anyone elts since it is Jedi business." He then began to tell her about the mission and what happened to Kanan while he was taking care of the Sith in training. She did not interrupt him and she did not say anything for a while after he finished.

After a long amount of time Ashoka sighed and looked at Ezra "I am really sorry about Kanan but I don't think we have enough men to get him back without exposing the entire Rebellion, I really am sorry." She told him making him let out a shaky breath.

He nodded few times "then it's a good thing I am here Snips or you would really be screwed" a voice from the right side of the room said. Ezra stepped forward pulling out his lightsaber "don't worry kid I am on your side though I doubt anyone would have guessed I was even still alive" the man said once again before stepping out of the shadows and into the light. Ashoka gasped at who stepped out smiling at them "your names Ezra right kid well I guess it is only fair you should know mine I am Jedi Master Anakin Skywalker, master of Ashoka there during the clone wars." He reviled smirking.

Cliffhanger Bitches

Hope everyone is satisfied with how this chapter turned out I am kind of surprised that this took so long but I wanted a twist and something nobody would have guessed so I hope you liked it. Yes, there still is a Darth Vader but I liked Anakin too much to have him be Vader so yea and Rex does believe that he is Vader but yea.

Please R&R I want to know what you think

Thanks

BoD


	5. Chapter 5

Hey happy New Year mother Fuckers hope you liked my little surprise at the end of the last chapter. Sorry there was no warning about explicit content last time but I was not thinking about it at the time. I hope you continue to read and I keep an interest in this story that way you can read more. Anakin is the real Anakin so don't worry about that and Vader is another person from him because I like Anakin as himself and hated watching him turn to the Dark side. This chapter is going to be a little boring for those of you wanting a fight scene because most of it will either be fluff or planning on getting Kanan back.

R&R please I like the help you give me and it is always welcome.

Enjoy

Ezra shifted slightly in his sleep as his dreams started to sink deeper into him. Kanan was being held personally by Lord Vader while being tortured and Ezra could do nothing but watch it happen. Vader motioned for one of the troops in the room that was standing behind a control panel. The masked man turned to Kanan "give up the information Jedi and I will make your death swift, refuse though and by the time I am done with you, you shall be begging for Death that I will not give to you." Kanan lifted his head and smirked despite the situation he was in.

He looked into the shaded glass visor that was staring into his eyes and chuckled "I like the first option and the sincerity behind it but I will go with the second since it sounded like a blast." Kanan then bowed his head as his mind started to cloud as he proceeded to black out.

Vader nodded to the troop once more before Kanan lost consciousness. The troop moved to one of the controls on the table and flipped a few switches before turning a knob sending a strong electric shock through Kanan's already exhausted body. Kana screamed for a few minutes as the shocks continued to go through his body before Vader motioned for the troop to stop the torturous process. The final shock shot through his body and as soon as it left Kanan immediately went limp passing out from the pain. Vader turned from his prisoner "a low him his unconsciousness for the time being we will need him awake for the process to continue. As soon as he wakes notify me and I will come back to continue the treatment." He ten walked out of the room and headed to the Emperors chambers to explain what had been happening in the time they had the Jedi.

Unknown location known as location F-13

Ezra stood wide eyed at the man facing himself and Ashoka who wore an expression that mixed shock and anger. As Ezra moved to speak Ashoka moved in front of him igniting her lightsabers and facing down the man in the room who claimed to be Anakin Skywalker. Her eyes narrowed "who are you because I know for a fact that Anakin Skywalker was killed by Darth Vader?" she questioned. Anakin did not move or even flinch at Ashoka who was about ready to attack the man who had not been invited to the meeting.

Anakin smirked as he used to when Ashoka had known him "come on Snips you should know not to listed to rumors I thought I had taught you better than that" he jested at her "use the Force and you will be able to see my signature that you should know all too well" he told her taking her off guard.

Ashoka closed her eyes slowly and through the Force felt his signature and let out a loud and shocked gasp at what she had felt. She stumbled back bumping into Ezra who was completely lost at what was happening. Ashoka then regained her composer and clipping her blades back to her hips but not taking her defenses down thought of another thing she could test him with "what is something only myself and you would know about to prove that you are the same person that began my training."

Anakin's smirk shifted a bit and turned into a full grin as he thought of something "would you like to read my thoughts or do you mind if I tell you in front of … Ezra was it?" he finished.

Ashoka looked at Ezra having forgotten he was there for a few minutes before turning to Anakin "I don't think anything in our past should be that bad for him to hear" she told her former mentor.

Anakin nodded before starting "one year after you started your apprenticeship under me we went on a mission to Dantooine to protect the planet from the separatist invasion that had been going on for almost a month already with the troops being able to hold them back until then. We got there and after the first two days we decided to counterstrike with the two of us and a few troops heading to flank the clanker army. We got around to the back of their main forces and we started to attack." After he got to about this point Ashoka's eyes widened at the story he had chosen. And before she could tell him to do another story he began again "we fought them off for nearly a day before the unthinkable could happen and one of the droids hit a cliff above us effectively trapping us in a small enclosed cave with our lightsabers being trapped and the space for us to get out and use the force absolutely none. After about an hour or two we had calmed down enough to talk luckily having enough of an opening for air to get to us. We talked for a long time and before we knew it we were getting… ready for something between us to happen. We still wouldn't be found until the morning but before that the damage would have been done. We gave up on help for the night an slowly something happened and our personal lives would have changed forever." He stopped to move a bit and seeing Ashoka's face at what he knew she remembered he started again before she could speak up

"Yes that night I could personally never forget as we took everything outside of the Jedi code of the time. If I remembered correctly it started when you were looking at me while I was looking for a way out and I caught you which brought up the talk that I hadn't been looking forward to but was more than happy to show you. It may have started as a few simple kisses but then I decided to show you a few tricks I had picked up.

Flashback

"Snips you have never known anything about your body since the Jedi order won't allow us to do certain thing without it being necessary. But I better show you what you will need to know in certain missions OK?" he asked her as his hand moved down her maturing body that now had developed her breasts into small but very firm spheres on her upper body as well as her now growing ass that was getting to being very plump. His hand moved down to rest on her butt and he quickly and firmly squeezed making her eyes wide and let out a small moan "this is just the beginning but before we go any further I need you to promise nobody will ever know what we are about to do or we could be expelled from the Jedi order since I was not told to do this with you yet." He told her this and she nodded to give her OK with what he was doing. He then moved his hand to the front of her body and pinched her wet clit making her moan loudly. He smiled at what he was doing and wrapped his thumbs around her soaked panties and pulled them down off of her legs. Within minutes they had both removed their clothing leaving them both completely revealed to one another. Anakin then moved himself over his barely legal apprentice and moved his lips so close to her ear that shoe could hear him without ever speaking above a whisper "with males of every species with a human shape have an extra organ between their legs called a cock and a female has a hole like you known as a clit by most and what I am going to show you is how babies of every species like our reproduces but you don't have to worry about getting pregnant since a Jedi can keep their partner from getting impregnated OK." He then lined his dick up with her pussy and moved it in slowly quickly hitting her barrier "this next part is going to hut for a little bit but it is very natural so don't worry about it alright" he then pushed through making her scream in pain and then slowly allowed herself to adjust to his 7 in cock.

After waiting for a few minutes Ashoka squeezed her walls around him and started to buck her hips up into his. She smiled "come on Sky guy it is starting to feel good" she told him making him smile. He then pulled himself out of her tight wet pussy and slammed himself back in making both of them moan in pleasure. They quickly found their pace and kept going for almost 20 minutes before Ashoka screams stated to increase in volume. She grabbed Anakin's back and dragged her nails along his back screaming in pure pleasure "oh, oh, master I… I… I'm CUMMING" she screamed out at the top of her lungs as she came around him squeezing his dick so much he couldn't pull out and drove him over the edge of what he could take. He came hard in her tight soaking wet vagina filling her up to the brim with his cum.

Anakin collapsed on top of his young padawan "Damn Snips you are really a natural at this, we should consider doing this on a more regular basis alright." He told her as she nodded and started to loose conciseness for the night. When she woke up he was rock hard again in her having not pulled out. She bucked her hips waking him up so that they could have round two. He smiled and pulled out of her making her groan in disappointment that he didn't want to fuck as they woke up.

Anakin then held her down and flipped himself around "Ashoka this is another thing that you may encounter it's called 69ing what you do is…" he trailed off as she grabbed his dick and engulfed it in her mouth making him gasp in surprise not expecting her to catch on so quickly "Damn Snips you catch on quick" he told her as he looked down at her clit and using the force he pulled out the cum from the night before. As he finished his task he enveloped her warm tight pussy with his lips and quickly and skillfully pushed his tongue in and out of her core making her moan on his cock that was now starting to go down her throat increasing his pleasure and making his dick harden almost driving him over the edge. He continued to pleasure her before both of them came up for air "alright Snips when you are ready to cum do it and when I cum you need to swallow as much of it as you can alright" he asked her before they both went back to work the both worked on each other for a long 5 minutes before Ashoka cam hard squirting into his mouth and sending him over the edge as he came in her mouth making her swallow all of what he gave her before he rolled over and they pulled their clothes on as they heard the clones shifting rock to get to them.

End flashback

Ashoka's face was now a bright red as a laser blast due to Anakin's revealing and embarrassing new story. She looked up "alright Sky guy you made your point but how did you find us?" she asked him.

He moved from the corner he had been in and walked over to the main walkway and moved closer towards us. He stopped about halfway an the walkway "the same way I figured out you were Fulcrum by doing what I do best working on machines" he smirked one final time "but now we have to come up with a new way for the Alliance to hide otherwise the Empire will find out about you all" he turned facing away from them.

Ezra put a hand onto Ashoka's shoulder and nodded to her before moving toward Anakin "Master Skywalker I would like to properly introduce myself, I am Ezra Bridger Jedi Knight of the new order of Jedi" he said to the master and extended his hand after bowing. Anakin turned around and bowed to Ezra.

"I am Anakin Skywalker Jedi master of the old order of Jedi" he told Ezra returning the bow and shaking the young man's hand.

Ashoka stepped towards her old master "when did you become a Jedi Master the last I knew you were only a Knight when the old republic fell I thought" she questioned him.

He faced her "when master Kenobi defeated Grevious I was appointed to the council and made a master" he told her giving her the satisfaction she needed. She nodded and took another step towards Anakin before swinging her arms around his neck.

He embraced her "I have missed you Anakin please let me finish my training with you." She said to him taking him by surprise but he nodded despite what she had done during the time of the Old Republic.

Anakin broke their embrace "so what is it that you are meeting for?" he asked them.

Ezra looked down at his feet and sighed "well my former master Kanan was taken to Coruscant and is now being held by Darth Vader so I asked Ashoka to come here so that we could come up with a plan to get him because we can't afford to leave him for dead." He told them and then started to give them details on what had happened. After about an hour of going over the details of Kanan's abduction Ashoka spoke up.

"Ezra I don't know if we will be able to get him back the Rebel Alliance is so small it can't afford to have people leaving to almost certain death." She told him but as she was about to continue Anakin put his hand on his apprentices shoulder.

He smiled as he looked to Ezra who had a defeated look on his face "I wouldn't be too sure about that Ashoka, you might not have a big enough army to pull this off but I do." The light in Ezra's eyes lit up as he heard this "I still have the 501st under my command since after what happened with Commander Gree I had the entire 501st go through a procedure that took out a chip in their heads that made them obey a command to kill every Jedi as a traitor so they could be killed off without any rebellion. So I have an imperial star destroyer with my crew I just need a small ship to get through their lines, Ezra do you think you could do it?" he asked.

Ezra gained a determined look into his eyes and nodded strongly "the Ghost can get through anywhere."

Anakin nodded "how would you like to meet the 501st clone division even though I don't have my Captain anymore since he was not able to escape with me and he won't respond to any messages I send him to see if he will help me." He said with a bit of sadness in his voice.

Ashoka chimed in at this point "you may not have but Rex is with the Alliance so it will be alright we have your friend." She told him making him smile.

They then decided to start planning as they headed to the Ghost to introduce the crew to Anakin.

The three walked in to find Hera who was sitting with a confused look on her face that told Ezra she needed to know what was going on. He walked up to her "we are going to get Kanan back we just need to go over plans. This is Anakin Skywalker a Jedi master of the old order he is going to help us get Kanan back from the Empire." He then moved to the side so that Anakin could introduce himself.

As he walks up Ezra really takes his appearance in for the first time. Anakin's hair was shoulder length and he had a small but neatly trimmed beard. His cheeks had caved into his mouth a bit making his face look leaner that it had once been. His body was just as muscular as it had when he was in the clone wars and he wore traditional Jedi robes with and outer cloak that was a dark color that went exceedingly well with his leather Jedi robes. Ezra also noticed his right arm was bionic up right before his elbow. He made a mental note to himself to ask how he had lost his arm.

Anakin smiled to Hera softly "I am Jedi Master Anakin Skywalker it is a pleasure to meet you and to be on your very fine ship" he said looking around at the Ghost "I haven't been in one of these ships since the clone wars when we stole one that was full of separatist shipments that could have changed the outcome of the war." He told her gesturing to Ashoka when he talked about stealing the ship.

Hera crossed her arms and smiled at him "thank you it's nice to know that I have someone on this ship that can appreciate her as much as I do." She said and then turned to Ezra "Anakin and Ashoka can share Sabine's room while she bunks with you" she told him.

They then moved into the main room of the ship and Sabine, Zeb, and Chopper were introduced to Anakin. They then started to formulate a plan on getting Kanan with the help of the clones that everyone was surprised to hear were on their side.

They planned for several hours before finishing their plan and deciding to get to know one another. Anakin had become part of the crew after knowing more and more about every one of the crew and told them about his life and what had happened to him during the purge.

Later that night the crew sat talking as Anakin agreed to introduce them to the 501st the next day as he wanted to learn more about Kanan from the rest of the crew. They finished their talks with Anakin and they decided to head to their rooms for the night.

Ezra walked into his room followed silently by Sabine as he quickly striped himself of his armor and laid down on his bed letting out a long and unknown to himself held in sigh. Sabine followed his example and took off her armor and sat beside him.

Ezra felt Sabine sit next to him. He opened his eyes and sat up slowly putting his arm around her shoulder. She turned her head and looked him in the eyes amazed at the brightness of his eyes. He leaned into her slowly and captured her lips softly kissing her. He moved his body to get a little more comfortable as he pulled her into his lips deepening the kiss. She lifted her arm up and put her hand on his chest pushing him down and breaking the kiss so that he was now laying back. She looked down at him before swinging her leg over him and smiling. She then leaned down to him and kissed him once again.

Ezra lifted one of his hands and wrapped it around Sabine's back pulling her deeper into the kiss. He then traced Sabine's bottom lip asking her for permission to enter her mouth. She granted him access and his tongue quickly found its way into her mouth and moved around feeling every inch of its new environment. They continued for a few moments before Sabine pulled back moving down his body.

Ezra groaned as Sabine pulled away from him. He looked at her noticing her moving down his body making his eyes widen. As Sabine saw his eyes widen she smiled to herself "I told you that you would be the victim this time" she stated hooking her thumbs onto his shorts. He took a deep breath as he sat up while she pulled his shorts off of him and threw them to the side. She took in a quick gasp as his length totaling in about 7 inches long and inch and a half thick. His face reddened as she didn't move but continued to stare at his length.

Ezra sat for another minute before he started to feel an awkwardness come over him. He moved a bit to pull his shorts up but found himself being pushed back a bit as Sabine took him in her mouth suddenly. He let out a loud groan from the pleasure Sabine was giving him.

Sabine looked up at him from her position at his waist and started to hum to see what he liked. To her pleasure he groaned even louder and longer than before.

He looked down at his partner and smiled as she continued. She bobbed her head each time sending him deeper in her throat. She kept going for a few minutes before pulling off of him to breathe in. Ezra caught his breath and looked to Sabine "that's amazing Sabine how do you know how to do that?" He questioned.

She looked up at him and smiled "sometimes you just find something you're a natural at you know?" she tells him before swallowing him back up taking him by surprise and making him fall back in pleasure. She continued her treatment on him for a few minutes before she felt a hand on her shoulder. She came up and off him with a pop then looked at him. He took a few deep breaths before he spoke.

"Sab I think we should move to another step." He then put both his hands on her shoulders and moved her up towards him. He put her on his lap and kissed her deeply. "Are you OK with doing this now or would you rather wait?" he asked her.

She smiled at him brightly "I am ready for whatever you are ready for" she told him. He smiled to her and pulled her into a kiss as he flipped her over so he was now laying over her. He pulled off his shirt so that now he was completely naked and moved down to Sabine. He pulled her into another kiss and sliding his hands under her shirt feeling her toned stomach and soft skin. Her hands landed on his chest as she kissed him. He broke the kiss to pull her shirt off only for a split second before kissing her once again leaving her in her pants and a bra. He moved his hands down to rest them on her butt. She lifted her hips up to give him an easier time to pull off her shorts. He pealed her shorts off leaving her in her underwear.

She quickly flipped him over so she was on top of him so that she was in control. She broke the kiss and sat up looking down at Ezra making him smile up at her. She reached behind her back and undid the clasp to her bra. She hesitated slightly before pulling her bra off so that her chest was exposed to him.

He reached up and cupped her breast in his right hand pulling her down to kiss her. He continued to kiss her as he slipped his hand under her panties and rested his free hand on her butt caressing it. He squeezed her breast making her groan in delight. He released her breast and moved his now free hand to her underwear line pulling them down freeing her of her last article of clothing.

She pulled back from their kiss and pushed him up smiling seductively trying to see past his now lust clouded eyes. She saw the love behind his lust toward her and knew she would be happy with what she knew would be one of the best nights of her life. "I love you Ezra" she said quietly taking him by surprise.

He smiled at his girlfriend "I love you to Sabine, only the Force knows how much I love you" he said pulling her back down into another kiss.

She moved her hands down his body slowly until she reached her prize making him groan into her mouth sending chills down her body. They broke apart as she positioned Ezra at her entrance. He grinded his hips up to hers lubricating his throbbing erection before moving back to her soaked entrance. He took a deep breath and slowly after seeing her nod to him telling his she was ready he pushed in. They both let out gasps in pleasure. Ezra kept moving in feeling more and more pleasure until he hit her virginity making him stop. He looked into her eyes "this is your last chance to stop now" he told her.

She looked into his eyes with a very serious look "I am ready Ezra don't worry I want this" she told him.

He nodded and kissed her deeply slowly continuing his mission pushing threw her barrier. She let out a cry of pain as he pushed deeper. He continued to kiss her so that her screams would not be heard by any of the others on the ship. He stopped moving so that she could get used to his size. He lay there for a few minutes before she felt her move under him he broke their kiss and looked at her.

She smiled up at him and he felt her walls squeeze him making his moan "I am ready start moving dumbass" she told him making him smile.

He pulled himself back out and pushed back in at a slow pace at first before starting to get used to the feeling and moving faster. He felt her buck her hips up in time with his movement granting both of them extra pleasure and taking their experience to the next level.

Sabine continued to squeeze her walls around Ezra's length as he pumped in and out of her trying to push them both over the edge in pleasure. She also moved her hips in time with his meeting him halfway so that their endurance would last them longer.

Ezra leaned down and kissed her hard into a deep loving kiss with as much love as he could muster with his head spinning with the love he held in his heart for the woman beneath him. He continued to push himself in and out of her at a pace he could barely keep up. He quickly pushed in and out of her three final times each time hitting her G-spot sending her and him over the edge. Her walls tightened around him more so than any other time that night contracting holding him in "I'm cumming Ezra" she said as she came hard on him.

He feels her tighten "in or out love" he asks her trying not to yell

She looks at him "in I don't care if I get pregnant" she screams threw her teeth not loud enough to alert any other crew members. As soon as she finished talking he is driven over the edge releasing in her.

She felt him release in her filling her with his hot seed driving her pleasure even higher than before. He then collapsed on top of her in complete exhaustion with both of them breathing very difficultly and lowly.

Ezra then flipped onto his back looked to his love "I love you so much Sabine and I will always love you" he says having his eyes slowly drop his eyes slowly.

She turned to him meeting his eyes "I love you too Ezra" she tells him before pulling a sheet up covering their bodies and drifting off to sleep.

Hope you all like this and I hope you liked my first lemon please give me some feedback because I like to hear what you have to say. Please tell me you enjoyed this chapter because I had a tough time writing it because I didn't want to put out a boring and uninteresting chapter.

Please R&R

BoD


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys hope you enjoy this next chapter and you are going to keep reading. If you know someone that is looking to do a story or if you want to write one please PM me and I will get you in touch with the guy who has the idea and you can talk to him because it is his idea. Please let me know if you are able to give me a name and I would be very grateful that you do because it is a good story idea and I would like to see it written but I don't feel I am the right person to write it. Please get back to me and I hope you enjoy the next chapter.

Please R&R

I don't own anything.

Enjoy

Ezra's eyes cracked opened slowly as he woke up from his night's sleep. He felt his arm elevated up more than normal and then realized that he didn't have any of his normal sleeping attire on and he was warmer than normal to. He opened his eyes up more so that he could see better and realized that Sabine was under him and completely naked. He started to think about what had happened last night trying to remember what had happened and how he had ended up with his girlfriend next to him.

After a few moments everything came back to him as he remembered what had happened the night before. He adjusted slightly so that they were both more comfortable. As he finished readjusting Sabine's eyes shot open immediately setting on Ezra's. They continued to stare at one another before the silence started to get awkward and Ezra decided to break the silence "morning" he said almost in a whisper.

Sabine looked at him for another minute before smiling "morning Ez" she said as she wrapped her arms around him attempting to get more comfortable.

He allowed her to adjust to whatever she thought was most comfortable before looking to his clock. His eyes widened as he saw the time "hey Sab I think we should get up it is almost time for lunch" he told her making her eyes grow in shock.

She quickly shot up and moved to get her cloths that had been scattered after last night. She grabbed all her cloths putting them on while Ezra moved a bit slower so that they didn't ram into each other. Once they finished dressing they looked to one another before getting their weapons and leaving their room. They made their way to the cockpit so that they could take to Hera but when they got there it was empty except for a note that was left on the control panel. Ezra quickly moved to grab the note and read it.

 _ **Ezra and Sabine,**_

 _ **We went with Anakin to the base with his clone legion so when you two wake up com me and we will come get you.**_

 _ **Everyone is ready to plan so you best com soon we will make sure you get to us quickly.**_

 _ **Hera**_

Ezra finished reading the note and immediately comed Hera. She picked up almost immediately and responded "hey Ezra thought that you wouldn't wake up today. We will send a transport to come get you" she said

Ezra smiled looking at Sabine "alright we will be there soon." He told her as they ended the transmission. Ezra looked to Sabine and pulled her close to him into a tight hug. "we better go get to the docking bay if they are going to be here soon "he told her as they broke apart.

They started out of the ship and as soon as they were out an old republic gunship landed in front of them an opened its side doors revealing Ashoka who motioned for them to get in. they immediately got in and copied Ashoka by grabbing one of the tethers above them. They looked to Ashoka who smiled "how did you two sleep" she asked them knowingly.

They both respectively turned to look out the long slits in the ship ignoring the question making Ashoka laugh. The trip only took a few minutes before they came across a Star Destroyer. Both Ezra and Sabine gasped at the size of this ship as they moved to it and landed in one of the many docking days. The doors opened up and the small group of friends walked out to a sight only seen by the Republic during the Clone Wars. They looked at the thousands of clones going about their daily routines of keeping the ship in order.

They watched for a few moments before Ashoka dragged them up to the bridge where they were greeted by the Ghost crew and Anakin who were talking about plans to get Kanan back. Once they saw the trio they all smirked to each other before getting back to the discussion.

(Time skip 3 days)

The Resolution (Anakin's flagship) came into the atmosphere of Imperial City (Coruscant) setting down and transmitting the codes to the planet so that they could land and move into the next section of the plan. The clones dressed in full storm trooper gear along with Anakin and Sabine who were in armor too pushed Ezra and Ashoka who were supposed to be the "prisoners" that were being transported here to be put alongside of Kanan who was being tortured in the sub basements of the city.

They moved to the guard post that stopped them and started to question Anakin. After a moment the guard grabbed a data pad and shook his head "no these two were supposed to go to Lord Vader's personal ship for a transfer with the other Jedi" he tells them showing Anakin the orders "we will make sure he get them you and the rest of your men are to leave now" the troop tells holding his hand out for their light sabers and receiving Ezra's along with 2 others that were just put together for this occasion. Then he saluted them and giving them their leave.

(Time skip 3 hours)

Once Ezra and Ashoka got onto the ship they were split up and taken to separate room where they were chained up and locked down. After they were locked down they were electrocuted and tortured for a few hours trying to get them to tell what they knew. After a few hours Ezra passed out from sheer exhaustion.

When he came to there were multiple people looking at him. He recognized Vader immediately but did not recognize the other two. The first was a large man who looked almost like a shark but without gills and the razor teeth. The second wore a helmet covering her face and they both wore the same outfit that the other inquisitor that Kanan had killed. They all appeared to be in a deep discussion not caring if Ezra could hear them or not. Vader turned to the fish "you are pathetic you couldn't even beet a youngling Razor" Vader yelled at the man who looked away trying to keep as much pride in as he could. As Vader continued to yell Ezra took a few moments to check their force signatures. Vader was a complete black hole with darkness that was colder than the surface of Hoth. The one Vader was yelling at was nothing but rage that felt like the core of Mustarfar. Then the last was a calm cold ice brick that felt solid in the force.

He finished then Vader turned to him seeing that he was awake "ah, the apprentice is awake it is about time" he says stepping towards him "your friends were foolish to let you come here for your master, but we will see how long you can last knowing this" he held up Ezra's light saber "is gone" he said before igniting his blade and cutting it in half.

Ezra let out a scream and his rage started to come out. He quickly extinguished his rage and released it into the force. He let out a shaky breath "you son of a bitch I will end you for that I promise" he says with hate in his voice.

Vader quickly turns and leaves the room with the second person behind him leaving Ezra with the first man "now how about you show me some skills youngling" he says releasing him from the restraints then tossing him a curved lightsaber "it is not real but it isn't like it will matter" he says igniting his blade and motioning for Ezra to do the same. It feels really good in his hand especially with him primarily using form 2 the dueling of the Jedi forms with a bit of form 5 incorporated in. The man rushes him making Ezra block. He pushes the giant fish aside and swings at his back leg just barely missing him by a nanometer. He turns back around and attacks Ezra who sticks to his usual game.

Block, Dodge, Slash, Parry, Stab, Faint

After a few minutes Razor gets frustrated and starts to swing wildly giving Ezra an opening that he exploits hitting the freak in the head with the blade knocking him over and forcing the blade out of his hand. He quickly pulls the man's blade to him "by the way I'm a Jedi Knight" he says proudly before driving the blade into the man's head. Ezra sighs before grabbing his destroyed blade then bringing the blade with him so that he has a weapon to save Kanan. Ezra quickly probes the area to find out what he is up against before he heads out the door. He feels that neither of the two he saw earlier are not anywhere close to him but feels Ashoka in the cell next to his and Kanan in a cell at the end of the hall.

He finished his probe and heads into the hall quickly killing the few guards in the hall before he opens Ashoka's cell to find her in chains being tortured by a droid. The droid notices Ezra as it hears the sound of the door opening and a loud 'snap hiss' as Ezra activates the red lightsaber once again and before the droid can move slashes in two. It falls to the ground with a loud thud as Ezra removes Ashoka's restraints and helps her up "Kanan is at the very last cell we need to hurry and get him before we get the signal" he tells her quickly as they both head out of the cell and down to where Kanan is.

Ezra opens the door to find Kanan in rags of his clothes that had been torn to bits and hanging freely by magnetized restraints (picture Obi-Wan in the second movie except with his arms up instead of down). Ezra quickly drops Kanan down to a waiting Ashoka's arms. He lays ether limply for a few moments before Ezra moves to check for a pulse.

Before Ezra touches his masters neck a hand shoots up and grabs his wrist "why are you doing that Ezra can't you tell I am alive by my force signature" Kanan says in a low voice "I thought I trained you well enough to do that second nature". Ezra smiles before his bracer starts to vibrate.

Ezra looks at Ashoka "that is them just on time too" he says moving to the door and heading in the direction of the port side of the ship with Ashoka and Kanan in tow.

Every time a storm trooper appears Ezra quickly dispatches them and continues on until he feels the presence of his friends. He rushes towards the spot he feels them at and without a second warning he stabs through the wall and opens the way for the others to help them in.

First Kanan is pushed thought with help from Ashoka who finds Kanan to be heavier than he looks. As they move in a group of troops rounds by both corners and starts to blast at Ezra. Quickly Ezra reacts lighting his blade up and deflecting the blasts back to the troops taking out almost all of them before turning around and jumping through the hole he created. With a loud slam the door to the Ghost shuts and Hear moves it off of the Star Destroyer and makes the Jump to hyperspace to the rendezvous point with Anakin and the Clones of the 501st.

As soon as Ezra gets up he moves over to Kanan who is struggling to keep conscious. He picks up his former master and takes him to the small room the crew designated as the "med bay" of the ship. He lays him down on the bed that has been prepared and is quickly moved by Hera who is already in progress of hiving Kanan quick medical attention that would hold him over until they could get better.

Ezra leaves the room and finds everyone elts in the living area around the holo looking exhausted from the battle and the mental stress that they had been put through. Ezra makes a b-line for Sabine who he wraps up in his arms breathing her in. he lets her go and sits next to her as she puts her head on his chest. He naturally wraps his arm around her and pulls her closer than before. They sit like this for a while before they all decide to watch a show on the holo. They flip though channels aimlessly before landing on a cooking show. The show involves four people who compete to win credits and prove they are better than the others.

They watch until Hera comes out and heads to the cockpit to drop out of hyperspace and dock on the Resolution.

(Time skip 2 weeks later)

Ezra is in his and Sabine's room surrounded by parts trying to figure out how to build his new lightsaber. He had looked at his old one to find the crystal has been missed by about a few centimeters leaving it completely intact. So he had set to building a new blade. After he had found out Kanan would be back to normal in a few weeks he had looked through the designs for all the old lightsabers that he didn't like when he had built his first one.

After fighting Razor with the lightsaber with the curved hilt he decided to build it with a curved hilt because of how natural it felt. He also wanted to keep the old blaster feature that his last one had but on that wouldn't just stun but kill if the situation called for it. So what he had come up with is a lightsaber that appeared to be a normal curved handled blaster that could fire blaster bolts and turn into a blade that hid the trigger at the end when he pushed the ignition button on the side so that it wouldn't get in his way. He had shown the prints to Anakin and also to Rex who had invited them to come to Polis Massa so that they were not just drifting in space. So now he had collected most of the parts he needed but was still missing a central matrix that Anakin had promised to find for him.

After looking his specs over one last time he decided that he should visit Kanan who had been discharged by the medical staff but Hera had kept him under lock and key for the past few days as she wanted to be sure he didn't do anything stupid. He stood up from his chair and lifted his arms over his head stretching his back and his shoulders. He quickly pulled his design out of the main computer and grabbed his data pad plugging it in and leaving so that he could see Kanan before he had to go and train with Rex and some of the other clones that offered to teach him some better blaster techniques.

He started to make his way out to find his resting friend but ran into someone carrying a data pad and looking down. They both fell over making both of their data pads scatter across the ground. Ezra smacked his head on the ground making him cry out in pain as his head bounced back up before he laid his head down trying to regain his train of thought. Before he finished coming back to himself he felt a hand on his shoulder and heard someone above him. He opened his eyes to see the face of a very attractive woman staring down at him mouthing out word that he couldn't make out.

He finally regained his ability to understand words and realized what the woman was telling him. He shook his head trying to finish getting the clouds out of and heard her asking him a question. He looked into her eyes and notices she had finished asking him a question "Hu" he asked not hearing the question he was asked.

She smiled lightly "I asked if you were going to be alright?" she told him.

He smiled lightly back to her before answering "yea, yea I will be fine just took me a minute to get my head straight" he said propping himself up on his elbows.

She smiles at him and extends her hand out so that she can help him up which he gladly accepts. She helps him stand up as he jumps back up to his feet and looks into the eyes of the person standing right in front of the woman. As he looked at the woman in front of him he noticed that they were only about 2 inches apart from each other. He suddenly felt very uncomfortable and took a step back to give each other some space.

He looked down at the young woman in front of him noticing she was about the same age as he was and he was quite a bit taller than her. He moved to pick up his data pad and noticed her move to do the same "sorry about that I wasn't paying attention" she said as she grabbed one of the data pads and standing up.

"It isn't a problem I should have been more carful" he tells her as he checks to make sure that it was his data pad. "I'm Ezra I am sorry I ran into you" hey tells her as he places his data pad between his arm and side moving his hand out to shake her hand.

She smiles and shakes his hand "I am Elise, and I should be the one apologizing I shouldn't have been reading and walking at the same time." She finishes as he moves to leave.

He points down the hall "I need to go if I am going to be getting any practice in it was nice meeting you though" he says as he walks off seeing her wave behind him.

After a few minutes he arrives at Kanan's door. He presses the button to get permission to enter and before the buzzer stops the door opens and Hera is looking at him with a grin on her face "Ezra it's good to see you come say hi to Kanan he is getting tired of doing nothing all day" she told him as she dragged him inside.

He looked around noticing that their room was slightly larger with a small kitchen in it. He moved forward into the room to see Kanan sitting on his bed looking at a holo pad reading something. After a moment Kanan looks up and smiles widely at his old apprentice "Ezra I am so glad you came I am going crazy with boredom only being able to read and watch the holo. Plus I haven't seen you since I woke up and I never got to thank you for coming to get me." He says making Ezra blush a bit.

He looks to his old master and smiles "I would do anything for you Kanan you should know that by now. Plus I have another reason for coming I would like your opinion on the specs for my new lightsaber." He says.

Kanan looks to his friend and his brow furrows a bit "what do you mean your new lightsaber what happened to your old one?" he questions

Ezra grimaces as he realizes that nobody told him about his blade being destroyed "when I was being tortured for information before I was able to find you I briefly passed out for probably about a couple hours and when I came to there were 3 other people in my room one of them was Vader the second was a tall man that Vader was yelling at who looked almost like a shark, and the last one was wearing a helmet and a mask but her force signature was like a frozen piece of ice that couldn't be broken." He sighed a bit before continuing "Vader had finished yelling at the Shark guy whose name was Razor apparently and he looked to me noticing that I had woken up. He started to talk to me and before I knew it he had my lightsaber in his hand talking about how everyone I knew would soon be gone then he cut my blade in half and dropping leaving it in the room as two of them left while Razor stayed in to challenge me to a duel. He gave me a training blade so I couldn't hurt him. And I overwhelmed him and took his blade and killed him with it. Then I got Ashoka and we went through the rest of the mission of getting you out and then we got you to a safe zone for healing and hear we are." He finishes telling Kanan.

Kanan looks at Ezra with wide eyes at the story then looks down at his lap "was your crystal destroyed or is it still intact because you can't make another blade without one?" he questions to witch Ezra show him the crystal "ok that is good. Show me those prints you have for your new blade" he says as Ezra hands over the Specs. He quickly looks them over before nodding his head. "ok your new blade is a good idea especially with that curve hilt since your using form II" he told him as he handed the pad back over "you should talk to Echo about how to power it since it is a lot different than your last one but it is great good job with that" he says making Ezra smile.

He turned to face Hera as Kanan finished "hey how much more time is he supposed to be in bed before he can start to move around again?"

"the medical droid said he could be ready to go in a couple days so that you can all get ready to practice more and get better at you form that you have been working on so much." She said moving to grab a few cups and filling them up with blue milk before passing on to Kanan and one to Ezra who both thanked her then drank a bit of it.

Kanan looked up from his drink "Ezra I am going to need to talk to you about something that a group found when they were on Onderon for a brief period of time catching the cell there up on their latest objectives." He said making Ezra curious.

"What is it Kanan it must be important if you think I need to know" he replied.

Kanan turned to Hera "call Sabine down here she needs to be here for this as much as it involves her and the kid." He told her.

Hera quickly called Sabine on her cam to come to their room. Ezra turned to his old master "hey quit calling me kid I am bigger than you and I am of legal age now" he said in a matter of fact kind of tone.

Minutes later Sabine walked in "hey what's this about I was practicing with my rifle" she said in a bit of an unhappy tone.

"Yea why did you need to tell both of this?" he questions.

Kanan puts his hands up in defense "this one wasn't my idea I was just told to tell you two." He told them.

They looked to one another before turning back to Kanan "we found a missing poster on the streets of Onderon and a single person that knew you Sabine" he tells them making both of them take a step back in shock. "His name is Lux Bonteri and…" he was cut of suddenly by Sabine

"He is one of my family's old friends what does he have to do with any of this?" she probed.

Kanan took a deep breath "it is a really long story but I will make it short Lux asked if we knew you Sabine and it just happened that Zeb was one of the ones who went. He spoke up and asked if he could deliver a message to you." He paused and took a drink from his blue milk "he wanted us to tell you that your parents are looking for you for about six months and they want to meet with you." He said taking the two by shock.

Ezra who was still holding his drink lost his grip on it. As it fell to the ground Ezra was brought back and quickly using the force grabbed it a few inches from the ground "are you kidding me her parents are looking for her and your just telling her" Ezra says almost in a whisper.

Sabine grabs Ezra's arm making him look back her with the confusion he was feeling clearly all over his face "Ezra I need to see them I haven't seen them in years I am surprise they didn't do this sooner or do anything elts sooner." She told him making him relax a bit.

Ezra stepped back as Kanan turned "I want Sabine to go back and see her family and Ezra we told you about this because since I can't go and none of the others can either so you are going as backup for Sabine if she needs it and you will both be there for 2 weeks." He told them making Ezra step back in shock.

Sabine smiled at this and pulled Ezra closer to her "that's great Ezra you can meet my family and stay with us" she says making her boyfriend's eyes go wide.

Before Ezra can say anything Kanan speaks up "that is exactly what we thought Sabine so you two better get ready and Ezra you better finish that lightsaber you are going to take that with you when you leave but do not carry it on you understand?" he questioned.

Ezra quickly nodded and finished his blue milk before turning to leave halfway to the door Ezra stopped "does Ashoka know I am leaving?" he asked and got a nod in return. "Alright I may not get to see you again before we leave so, may the force be with you master" he says bowing respectively.

Kanan smiles "and with you my old apprentice" he says as Ezra and Sabine take their leave after hugging Hera goodbye.

Ezra lets out a breath that he didn't realize he had been holding in making Sabine smile and lean up against him. He wraps his arm around her instinctively "this is going to be an interesting time." He says making her laugh.

She cocks her head up looking at him "my family will love you so don't worry Ezra we just need the right way to tell them." She says drifting off to think about how to tell her parents.

Ezra stops abruptly "I need to go and see Anakin to get the central matrix to my lightsaber before I can put it together" he tells Sabine who nods and starts in the direction of their room.

Ezra turns feeling through the force for where Anakin is. He quickly finds the eldest master in the armory with a few clones and Asoka. He quickly takes off in that direction and before long he is right in front of the doors. He places his hand over the ID scanner and it lights up green giving him permission to go in.

The doors open for him and he takes a step in just in time to be missed by a reflected blaster bolt. His eyes widen and Anakin turns to see him looking at the scorch mark to his left "sorry Ezra Ashoka was just doing some blaster deflection" he states.

Ezra lets out a breath "it's alright I just came here to see if you had found that lightsaber part because I am about to go and I need my lightsaber apparently if I am supposed to go." He says.

Anakin nods in understanding and moves over to one of the bags the clones were standing in front of "here you go Ezra I had just gotten it before I came to train with Snips. I would have gotten it to you earlier but you were with your master so I didn't want to disturb you" he tells the young Jedi.

Ezra steps forward to Anakin and takes the part that he pulls out "thanks I need to finish this tonight so I better get going" he says as he moves to leave.

Anakin and the others in the room smile "alight Ezra we will see you when you get back may the force be with you" Ashoka tells him.

Ezra smiles "and may the force be with you both" he tells the pair of Jedi before waving to the clones with two fingers and heading out.

It only takes Ezra a minute to get back to his room to find Sabine painting on his data pad "hey I figured that you would have gone straight to bed" he says as he walks over to her and kisses her briefly.

She smiles to him "I wasn't really tired I am just passing time since I am so excited about going and seeing my family."

He nods as he walks over to his workstation putting the last piece on the table where the other major components are "yea I can only imagine how you feel. But before we start to talk let me finish putting my lightsaber together I have to finish it now if I am going to take it" he says. She nods in understanding before going back to painting his data pad.

He picks up all of the parts to his lightsaber and sets them on the ground the sits down with the parts in front of him. He lifts up all the pieces using the force then pulls out his crystal. He looks at it for a moment before it too joins the other pieces. As he focuses deeper on the part he feels himself fall onto the ground landing on his feet but feeling different. He shakes his head lightly and runs his hand over his chin noticing he has grown a small goatee. He looks out of the porch that he is standing on to see many buildings scattered around the city. Before he can think of where he is though his body turns and Sabine walks up to him holding a child that has his hair color and Sabine's skim tone "he Ez Cam had a nightmare and I noticed that you weren't in bed so I decided to come looking for you" Sabine tells him.

He takes in her appearance immediately noticing that her hair has been dyed to be the same as his own. She also looked like she had not been fighting in a while since she was wearing a causal night robe there wasn't a blaster in sight other than his lightsaber blaster that had been finished resting in its position on his hip. He smiles "hey Sab I'm sorry I couldn't sleep so I decided to get some air" he tells her without his mind registering it.

He realizes that he is looking into a vision of the future and not actually there. Sabine walks to him and he immediately wraps her in his arms and rests his head on top of hers. She sighs "you should cut your hair mullets are really not your best hair style." She tells him making him sigh.

He pulls back "I like it it is not restricting and since i am now one of the new Jedi order with Kanan, Luke, Leia, and the others it is actually a way to stand out" he tells her making her get 'the look' on her face "fine I will cut it a bit maybe like how I had it before we joined the alliance" he says.

Before Sabine can continue another figure walks in carrying a large laser bow that had once been on Dathomir "hey you two I am surprised you're not sleeping like normal." The person says walking to the refrigerator in the building.

Sabine smiles "hey Kat when did you get back from you last job?" she asks.

"Just now" the figure says before the vision starts to fade and Ezra is slammed back into reality.

He looks around seeing Sabine still painting and his new lightsaber now complete in front of him hovering. He reaches for it and grabs it letting the force release it. He looks it over before standing. He presses the button on the left side with his thumb igniting the blade. It stands only an inch or two to long so he quickly adjusts it and clips it to his belt.

He then turns to Sabine who is now looking at him "Come here Ezra we should get some sleep before we have to leave" she tells him.

He quickly changes and gets into the bed with her falling into a deep slumber.

_the end of this chapter

Sorry it has taken me so long to update but now I hope you enjoy this chapter. Remember what I said at the top and shoot me a message. Hope everyone is doing alright and you guys continue to read because I love this fan fic. I hope you like this chapter since it is my longest and I know it crammed a lot but I just wanted to be quick about getting Kanan back and I didn't want to dwell on making a plan up but I like it so R&R if you like it but if not I don't know what to tell you other than whatever.

Peace

BoD


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys I hope you liked the last chapter this next one is going to be a bit different. I have a few ideas about how to proceed so if you have any ideas for me tell me. If you like how I am writing thank you but I am going to do some PIV's in the next few chapters to do some emotional things so that you can know more of what they are thinking.

Please R&R and give me a message if you want to write a fanfic

Don't own anything

Enjoy

_Ezra's POV

I was walking down the corridor with my new lightsaber attached to my hip and my blasters on the sides of my thighs as I walked to meet up with Ashoka so that she could tell us how to get into Mandalore without much of a problem and to make it look like they were on mission of business. I decide that all of this won't be as bad as I could think up. I get to meet the family of my girlfriend so that will be great and a bit of a substitute since my parents are gone. I quickly shake my head and look up to see Sabine standing in front of the door waiting for me in her usual gear.

I quickly smile as I see the look on her face "hey Sab are you ready to see your family?" I ask her trying to see what she is thinking about.

She just smiles at me and nods "yea it has been to long since I have seen them" she says as I wrap her in my arms.

I quickly pull her into a kiss before letting her go "well it is too late to turn back now we have everything packed and Ashoka is waiting. We should go in to get our info before she comes out here" I tell her as I let her go and turning to open the door.

It opens reveling Ashoka who has a couple bags at her feet that had been prepared for us "hey you two I bet you're exited so we'll get straight to it. You are going to meet up with Lux on Onderon before you go to Mandalore so that he can give you your papers that will get you on the surface and into the capital without any questions. Say hi to him for me and tell him my answer is yes he will know what I mean. After that he will get you a transport and get you there so you can find your family. Your bags are packed and prepared right here with all the things you will probably need so I won't hold you here any longer go ahead and get going" she tells us.

I smile to her and hug her quickly before grabbing one of the bags and hand it to Sabine. She takes it and I grab the other one "see you later Ashoka, may the force be with you" I says to her.

She smiles "and with you both, be careful Ezra I have a lingering feeling about this" she tells me.

I nod and turn to leave with Sabine who has wrapper her arm around my waist so that I have to wrap my arm around her shoulders to be comfortable "well we better get going if we want to get to Mandalore today" I tell her.

She nods as we walk into the hanger to see and old Nubian star fighter that predates the clone wars waiting for us to board (Padme's ship in episode 1). We quickly board and head to the common area on the ship for the flight.

Time Skip 7 hours

We have watched tree movies and eaten a crap ton of this snack that Sabine called fried Bantha skins by the time we are in sight of Onderon. They were crunch and the seasoning was not what I had been expecting but then again Sabine likes spicy foods so that shouldn't surprise me as to how hot it was.

As we land on the surface I pull out my data pad that has a picture of Lux Bonteri on it so that we can find him. We quickly spot him standing at the entrance of the hanger leaning against the door and searching the crowd. I point at him for Sabine to see and we move in his direction in a casual manner. When he spots us he stands up straighter and I get a good look at him.

He is wearing armor on his upper arms and a black shirt with black pants and a blaster on his hip that looked powerful enough to take out a group of storm troopers. He also has an eye patch over his left eye that doesn't hide the scar over his eye.

As we get about 3 meters away from him he smiles just a bit "Ezra, Sabine I am Lux Bontari of Onderon it is a please seeing you here. I was starting to think you weren't on this ship." He tells us as he shakes my hand and then shakes Sabine's too.

He then turns around "we better get going you are only here for an hour." He tells us as he leads us to a building that is of in a shadier part of the city. He puts his hand to the door scanner and it opens immediately.

We all get inside before it shuts quickly and Lux turns to us "we need to get pictures of you two so that we can put them on the passports before you leave" he says motioning for us to go into a room. We get photos taken of us quickly and are out of that room and into another before we can breathe. It goes on like this for almost the full hour but with only fifteen minutes left we sit down with our host.

He smiles at us "so Lux how are you doing I haven't seen you in years" Sabine asks him from my right taking me into a shocked state.

He smiles "I have been better Sabine but your folks are not doing as well as I am." He tells her.

I look at him "I never properly introduced myself to you Lux, I am Ezra Bridger Jedi on the new order" I say shaking his hand.

"Yes I know all about you Ezra and about what has been happening with everything lately." He says making me nod "I also know you have been with Ashoka recently, how's she doing?" he asks.

I smile at this "she is doing good, she told us to tell you his and also she wanted us to tell you that she said yes, she told us you would know what that means" I tell him.

He breaks out in a wide smile and his force signature goes over the moon with happiness and leans back against the back of his seat "finally she says yes it has only taken 20years to convince her to say yes." He says.

I lean forward a bit but before I can say anything he jumps up "this calls for something special to drink." He says and starts to walk off before turning around "you are both of age right?" he questions us and we both nod before he takes off and into another room.

I turn to Sabine "do you have any idea what he is talking about?" I ask her which she just shrugs to.

He soon comes back with 3 glasses of wine. I take one and hand it to Sabine then take one for me. I look at it "I am sorry but I have no idea what is going on and neither does Sabine so could you explain?" I ask him.

He blushes lightly before speaking "it's a long story one too long for how little time we have but I will simplify it. After Onderon gained its freedom from the separatist I asked Asoka to marry me but she turned me down saying I didn't know what I wanted since one of the women I loved had just died and when I saw her again my heart leaped like it was my second opportunity at love so I proposed again and that time she said to give her time and she would answer within a year and she finally agreed to marry me so now we toast" he says taking both of us by complete surprise.

I smile after regaining my composer and put my arm out "congratulations Lux she is one amazing woman I am very glad to deliver the message" I tell him as he grabs my forearm and pulls me into a hug.

Sabine smiles as well "yea he is right congrats Lux just remember she is feisty so you better be prepared" she tells him making him laugh.

I smirk at her "don't count him as the only one who likes feisty women after all I am dating you" I say making Lux real in surprise.

He holds his glass up "then we have two relationships to toast to tonight" he says.

Sabine and I hold ours up as well "to love, and to happiness to both of our relationships" Lux says before we drink up a bit of wine.

I pucker my lips it is a bit bitter but also very sweet. Lux sees the look on my face and laughs. Before we can finish though a young woman enters "General they need to leave now" she says before leaving the room.

Lux turns to us "time to go be careful and have fun you two" he tells us as we both down the rest of the drinks he gave us.

We quickly exchange goodbyes and he points to the space port where the transport will be waiting for us after giving us our new passports.

We make our way to the ship and board with only a minute before takeoff. We look around and find a couple spots before sitting down next to each other for the 15 minute flight.

After we drop out of hyperspace we look out of the window to see a planet that has found nothing but misery form the Empire depleting its resources and destroying the ideals that the old republic stood for.

We land and wait for people to get off before be stand and get off ourselves. I look around and see that the planet is booming even though it is being stripped of its resources. After a few moments we step into one of the lines and before long we are called up to the front to get our passes scanned. Sabine is first who gets in and out quickly before I am called. "Next the woman says before I step forward handing her the pass. She scans it and motions me forward "enjoy your stay Next!" she yells as I walk away catching up with Sabine.

Once we get into the city I almost lose Sabine because of how crowded the streets are. She pulls me off to one of the side streets that were not as used and before I know it we are in a suburb neighborhood. "Sabine slow down we still haven't finalized our plan for going in" I say to her making her slow down.

"OK Ezra how are we going in?" she asks.

I reach into my bag and pull out one of the posters of her "with this I will get in and get him up onto the roof to talk the you will show yourself K" I say she nods.

"it is 3 stories so we are almost there" she says.

I look at her "how can you tell?" I ask.

"I lived there for most of my life I know where I am going hun" she remarks making him feel stupid.

Another few minutes pass before we stop looking at a tall building that is painted blue with outlines of yellow. I look at her "alright you go and get in position and I will see you there ok" I ask before giving her a kiss and her leaving.

I walk up to the door and hit the buzzer. Within a minute the door is answered by a man around the age of 37 that has Sabine's eyes and most of her facial features "may I help you son?" he asks.

I look at him with a serious expression on my face "actually sir I can help you" I say pulling out the poster "I assume you haven't given up on finding her yet and I know where she is" I say making him raise his eyebrows "I can tell you but not here it isn't safe" I say.

He motions me inside to talk. I am met with a young boy around the age of 12 and a woman about the same age as the man "you said you could help us find her so how can you help?" the man asks.

I turn to look him in the eye "can we talk about this somewhere more private like the roof?" I ask him.

He looks at me strangely before shrugging and motioning for me to follow him. He leads me up the stairs going past a few bedrooms and up another setoff steps that led up to the roof. He opens the door and I walk out in front of him "now how can you help me?" he asks with his family watching us from behind him.

I smile "my name is Ezra Bridger Sabine is one of my closest allies I have been working with her for years now and she is easily the best shot in the entire rebellion" I say making the family step back "now if you want to see her you will do one thing for me" I say as I see Sabine on top of the entrance we came out of.

Her father looks at me with anger evident on his face "and what would that be?" he asks me.

I smile then nod to Sabine "turn around" she says looking down at her family.

All three of her family members turn around and look at her with shock on their faces. She jumps down from her spot and her brother runs up to her and wraps his arms around her "Sabine it's so good to see you safe" he says.

Then her parents run up to her and wrap her up "oh, Sabine where have you been and why have you been gone so long?" her father asks.

She smiles "I will explain later it is just so good to see all of you" she says making me chuckle.

Her father whips around and walks up to me "thank you son for bring her here safe I don't know how much longer we could have been looking alone before we found her" he says before he pulls be into a bear hug that I am unprepared for.

I hug him back tentatively before he lets go of me. I look at him with a smile for the first time and he laughs "you aren't Mandalorian yet you wear Mandalorian armor" he say making me blush.

"Sabine and I found it when I started to grow out of my last pair of clothing and she told me to wear it and it kinda stuck" I tell him leaving out the part that Sabine tells me that it is to fitting for me to not wear it.

He smiles at hearing it "well I am glad you really looked Mandalorian except for the hair color and not having the helmet on." He says.

I grab the helmet out of the bag I have "I just don't feel comfortable with it on" I tell him before putting it away.

He nods to me "well since you are Sabine's friend you must stay here. I don't want to hear any arguments since you brought her here you are basically family to us" he tells me making me take in a bit of shock.

Sabine steps forward "don't be modest Ezra." She tells me before grabbing my arm in hers and turning to her family "Ezra is my boyfriend to for about 3 months now" she tells them.

They all smile and I blush before leaning in to whisper in Sabine's ear "why did you have to say something now I am a dead man" I tell he making her laugh.

She looks at me "you don't have to worry Ezra my family won't do anything to you unless you break my heart, but I know you won't do that you're too sweet" she says before kissing me on the cheek.

Her family smiles before her mother comes up "are you two hungry I was just about to start dinner?" she asks us. Sabine quickly nods "food on flights suck" she says as we all head back into the house.

Sabine's mother wraps her arms around her and I fall into the back. I follow them down into the living room while her mother walks into the kitchen to prepare dinner. Her father turns to me "Ezra thank you for bringing her back we are glad to know that she is alright I am Saw I am not a native of Mandalore but that is how my family knows Lux. He was dating my sister before her death in the Clone Wars" he tells me sadly.

I look down feeling the sadness coming off of him "I know what it is like to lose family" I tell him "my mother and Father have been taken by the empire and have most likely been killed since it is going on 11 years" I say barely before feeling a sob come up in the back of my throat. Before I can cry though I choke it back and look up.

Sabine's mother comes out of the kitchen and looks at me "I am sorry to hear that my sister was killed by Death Watch when they tried to take over Mandalore. By the way my name is Bo and our son is Seth" she tells me.

I nod and smile looking at the younger boy who is staring at me with wide eyes. I smiled at the young boy "Hey I'm Ezra it's nice to meet you" I tell him extending my hand for him to shake.

He nervously walks up to me and gently shakes my hand "I'm Seth it's nice to meet you" he says.

I smirk "alright let's try that again. If you want to survive out in this galaxy you will want to know how to gain someone's respect through a handshake. First I want you to grip my hand like you are trying to crush it OK?" I ask him. He quickly does as I tell him "good, good now I want you to shake as hard as you can while you look me in the eye like you mean business" I tell him. He quickly and firmly shakes my hand while looking me in the eye. I smile "great now you're ready to meet anyone and start to get more respect" I tell him before standing up and ruffling his hair and letting him go back to sitting by his dad.

Sabine walks over to me and lays her head against my shoulder "that was nice of you honey" she whispers to me "now let's go sit down" she tells me in a more audible voice. She pulls me over to the loveseat in the room and we sit next to each other.

Her mother comes out once more "Sabine could you help me with the salad it is the last thing I need to do before dinner" she says.

Sabine stands and goes to help her mother.

Saw turns to me after turning a show on for Seth "so Ezra tell me about yourself and how you met my daughter" he says with a curious voice.

I chuckle "it has been a long time since I thought about that" I say "I have a long and sad past ever since my parents were taken from me when I was seven. I had to become a pickpocket because nobody in their right mind would hire a kid on Lothal" I tell him before looking to the ground. "The sad part is if I hadn't been a thief back then I wouldn't know any of the crew including Sabine. I met them after being tracked down by them for stealing a crate they had just stolen from Imperials. It took a couple missions before I decided to join them and another year before Sabine trusted me fully." I remark thinking back to how much Sabine couldn't stand me when we first met. "After that the rest is history and only a short time later here we are." I tell him.

He accepts this for now "I am sorry to hear about how horrible your past was but I am glad you and Sabine know each other so well' he tells me before we are interrupted by Sabine.

She walks around the opening "what does everyone want to drink?" she asks.

We both get up "blue milk" her father replies and her brother tells her "Juice" while I stick with water. We all move and sit down as Bo sets the table with food and Sabine gives us our drinks. The table wear has already been laid out. Saw sits at the head of the table with Seth to his right. Sabine walks over and sits next to her father while I sit next to her and her mother sits at the other end across form her husband. After everyone is seated we pass dishes around and start eating.

After all the dishes had been passed around I take a look at my plate to see where to start. I grab my fork and knife and start to carve into my fried Bantha steak.

We eat for a few minutes before anyone says anything giving me some time to come up with something for to talk about. I just thought of something "so Ezra what is it you do in your group when you are on mission" Saw asks me.

I finish the bit of potatoes in my mouth before answering "I am the slicer of the group. I get us into restricted areas then pick the locks so everyone can get in with me. It has gotten tougher since I grew so that job is starting to lose momentum for me." I tell him deciding to leave the part of me being a Jedi for another time.

He nods "is that a skill you picked up when you were on your own?" he asks.

I nod in return "yea, not something I am proud of but it helps" I say before taking in my final bite on my plate.

After everyone finishes we pick up the dishes and take them over to the sink so someone can take care of them later. After that we all retire into the living room for some conversation and some shows for Seth to keep him occupied.

I sit next to Sabine o the loveseat again. She takes my hand and leans up against me. Her father smiles at her from his seat next to his wife with his son on the other side of her. I sigh in contentment before looking to my hip noticing that I still had my lightsaber attached to it I tap Sabine's arm "I better com the Ghost to let them know we are safe we forgot to do that when we landed so they are probably worried sick" is say moving to stand up.

Saw looks at me "go to the third floor you will have the most privacy there and you will see my playground I call a workspace" he tells me. I nod and grab my bag before heading up stairs.

I quickly go into the room to find a massive space that is filled with weapon and ship designs. I stand there for a few minutes looking around before taking my lightsaber off my hip and putting it in the bag. I shuffle through the bag and find the communicator. I com Kanan who answers almost immediately "hey Ezra what took you so long?" he asks me.

I smile "good to see you too Kanan, we forgot once we landed because Sabine was set on moving at light speed to get here" I tell him.

He nods "alright I will let everyone know you are fine. Just make sure you are respectful to them while you stay there do you understand?" he asks me making me scowl at him. "Also if you need to you may tell them you are a Jedi but remember if it is not necessary than you shouldn't tell them"

"OK, and I am not a complete idiot Kanan I know when to be respectful" I tell him.

He chuckles "then why are you always so rude to your former master?" he asks.

I smile at him "because you are the only person that knows me as well as you do other than Sabine" I tell him in a matter of fact tone.

He smiles "that is true my old friend, may the force be with you son" he tells me.

I nod "and with you master, tell everyone hi for me ok?" I ask him. He nods simply before the transmission cuts out. I put the communicator back in the bag and start to make my way back down.

I get down to the last step when I hear a conversation going on. I just about walk in when I hear my name mentioned. I stop and listen to what they are talking about me for. I listen without being hear "so what is it that you like about Ezra, Sabine?" Bo asked her.

I listen in interested in what she thinks "well, he is caring kind and very thoughtful of how he talks to me when we are out together. He is also very patent and he likes listening to my problems so he can try to help me" she tells her mother.

"That is very nice of him. Is there anything elts that he does in your group that he didn't tell us that might have attracted you to him?" her mother questioned.

She paused for a few minutes before answering "well I am not supposed to tell you about his other role but since you're my family I can trust you to keep it a secret" she tells them. I then walk in as she is about to start up again silencing her.

I walk over and sit next to her "hey Sab sorry I didn't think it would take that long but you know Kanan he likes to know every detail" I say with most truth in my voice. I then lean over to talk in her ear "can I speak with you later we need to talk about something" I tell her.

She nods then goes back to talking with her family.

After a few hours Sabine and I take our leave and go up to go to bed. We walk up to her room and I check to make sure nobody is around before talking "first everyone is happy to know we are safe." I tell her making her smile "second Kanan told me to not reveal my Jedi status if it is not completely necessary so if you want we can tell your parents but we have to swear them to secrecy" I tell her making her nod. "Lastly I think we should tell them because they are your parents and I don't want to lie to them like I did when I told you all Kanan wanted to know every detail. I listened to the last part of the conversation without revealing myself because I was curious, sorry" I finish making her blush.

She looks at me "so you know why I like you, it is only fair if I know why you like me" she tells me catching me off guard.

I blush a bit "well you are the most beautiful woman that I know also you are kind and caring. You are also a damn good shot and one hell of an artist. You also have given me more than anyone in the world along with accepting my heart when I gave it to you." I tell her making her look sad.

She looks down and I see a tear come out from her eye "Hun are you OK I didn't make you upset did I?" I ask trying to see what is wrong. I move my hand to her face and wipe the tear away.

She suddenly pulls me to her and kisses me catching me off guard. I sit there for a minute trying to get my bearings before kissing her back. She deepens the kiss and I swipe my tongue across her lip asking for entrance to her mouth which she gives immediately. I begin exploring her mouth taking in her sweet kiss before coming up for air. I sit there for another minute before looking at her eyes "I think I am getting addicted to kissing you" I joke at her.

She smiles at me "I'm already addicted and you don't have to worry I am not upset I am happy you are such a good boyfriend" she tells me before kissing me chastely one last time before walking over to her bathroom and disappearing.

I sigh contently before looking at her old room. It is painted like on the Ghost but has one major difference there are pictures of her old life and an Imperial crest on the walls. I think about how she told me once that she had been in the academy for imperial officers and thinking for hours what could have made her leave.

I sit down on her bed and sigh before pulling my bag to me by the force and looking through it. We have basic survival tools and rations along with communicators and extra cloths.

I pull out the outfit seeing it is an old black jacket with a dark gray and blue pauldron on it like what Echo, Fives, and Rex wear on their arc uniforms and a black pair of pants that are complete the outfit along with underwear and socks.

After that I look back in the bag and see a small box at the bottom. I look at it for a moment before scooping it up and seeing a piece of paper sticking out of the side of it. I pull the note out and close the box before putting it in my pocket. I unfold the note and start to read but am interrupted before I can read any of it by the force.

I shove the note into one of my pockets and put the bag down when I hear Sabine turn on the shower. I get up and look at the door once before moving to it feeling a presence on the other side. I open the door to reveal Bo looking at me "Ezra can I talk to you?" Bo asks me. I nod and follow her. We head up to the roof where nobody elts is "Ezra what is it that Sabine is so infatuated with you about?" she asks taking me off guard once more tonight.

I look down at the ground for a moment before answering "there are a lot of things we have shared over the years we have been together in the rebellion but I think that what drew us to each other but I think what it is, is we trust each other more than anyone elts and when we went on our last mission together as a duo it triggered something that we had both been keeping bottled up for so long that we had almost forgotten about it. All I know for sure is that we make each other happier than we could have ever been alone and if that was to come between my duties and her I would walk away from the Rebellion to be with her because I love her and I don't care if anyone thinks of us as wrong because if we are then I don't know what right is" I tell her making her look happier than she had all night.

She walked closer to me and then gave me a hug "I am glad you two make each other so happy it has been a long time since anyone on Mandalore has been so happy" she tells me before letting go and stepping back. She then holds out the box I had in my pocket for me to take "in our culture, I don't know if you know or not but, it is customary to give this to the one you love." I then open the box and see a metal band in it with a crystal on top wrapping around the whole thing.

My mouth drops "a wedding band, I am not sure what to say I have never had family to talk about this sort of thing with so I am really uncertain" I tell her making her nod sadly.

She wraps her hand in mine "I know this is probably a sudden idea but I think the way you two act around each other it would be the right step" she tells me with all the conviction in the galaxy behind her.

I look at her before feeling her hope through the force "I hope one day that I can give this to her but right now my master would kill me because I haven't told him I was already thinking this. I will one day give this to her I promise you that but for right now I think if I do this she will think we are moving too fast" I tell her.

She smiles at me "the way she talks about you she is getting hopeful that I am going to tell you about this. I think if you asked her while you were here she would be over joyed" she tells me making me doubt that I was afraid for her or me.

I nod "I will ask her I promise" I tell her. She smiles and heads back in. I look at the door but don't go in. Instead I walk over to the edge of the building and sit on the edge with my legs dangling over the side while I look at the ring.

I pull out the note and see it's from Kanan.

 _ **Ezra,**_

 _ **I know I should have done this in person but I think you and Sabine are ready for the next step. Hera agreed with me after she accepted my proposal when I could walk again. So now you are the only new Jedi order Jedi that is not either engaged or has been married. Before you go and do something stupid though remember to look inside yourself if you are unsure and the force will guide you to do what you know is right. Good luck and may the force be with you.  
Kanan**_

I read the note over a few times before shoving it back in my pocket and lying back looking up at the stars as I think about what to do next.

_End of chapter

I know it sucks the way I ended it but I like it and if you hate how I change the perspective let me know I will continue to not give a damn because it is my story. So if you message me about an author looking for stories thank you if not look for one damn it.

As always review and let me know what you think I like feedback.

BoD


	8. Chapter 8

Hey everyone I hope you liked the last chapter it was a lot different from what I was used to. Please let me know what you think. If you know any writers or if you are a writer please let me know and I will get you a person with a story idea for you to write. I am glad you like the story so far considering you are reading this still.

R&R please

Enjoy

_Ezra's POV

I sigh as I feel myself waking up. I turn over and feeling warm next to me. I open my eyes to see Sabine next to me in bed. I smile to myself before looking around to get my bearings. I see we are in Sabine's old room with our bags in the corner and the door just slightly open. I stretch my muscles before sliding out of bed and moving over to grab some of my cloths. I pull on my jacket and pants from my extra bag that I looked at last night and turned to Sab when I heard her turn over.

I walk over to the bed just in time to see her open her eyes and smile "morning Ez" she says as she stretches out.

I smile back at her "morning Sab how did you sleep?" I ask her.

She looks at me "I slept well, but why did you leave you were so warm" she tells me making me laugh.

"We need to get up for the day so that we can do something with your parents for our first day here" I tell her.

She groans before pulling the covers over her head making me laugh. I walk over to the lump under the cover I know as Sabine and pat her on the arm "come on Sab your parents are up now we need to get up too if we don't want to get them up here." I tell her after I feel out the house with the force.

She roles over and pulls off the cover uncovering her face and looking up at me "alright I will get up but why don't you head down ahead of me while I get ready" she tells me.

I nod and move to leave the room and close the door just enough so that she has privacy but not enough to completely close it. After I leave I move downstairs. I quickly turn and see her father sitting next to Seth who is talking on a holo. I stay back to not be seen in the call while I walk to the kitchen for a drink.

I walk in and see Sabine's mom standing at the stove cooking Panna cakes. I smile at the sight remembering how my mom used to make them on the weekends "hi Mrs. Wren how are you this morning?" I ask her.

She turns and sees me standing next to the door "good Morning Ezra I am doing great and please call me Bo Mrs. Wren is the name I go by when I am in a class." She tells me.

I nod "where are the cups I need a drink" I tell her. She smiles and points to the cabinet next to me. I thank her and get some water before heading out to join Saw and Seth in the living room. I get out there and see Sabine coming down the stairs "hey Sab" I say getting the others attention.

She smiles at me "hey Ezra how did you sleep?" she asks me trying to make it look like we didn't share her room last night.

Her dad laughs "it's alright we know you two share a room and we are alright with it. Just do anything we don't want to see alright." He tells us.

Sabine and I blush "thanks Daddy she says before grabbing me and pulling us over to the same spot we were in last night. We sit down and she rests her head up against my shoulder "so what's up dad?" she asks.

He smiles "it is going to take some time seeing you with a boy we have never met but other than that everything is good. You brother has his first girlfriend and your mom is teaching self-defense classes more often at the training center" He tells us.

Sabine smiles "so who is this girlfriend Seth I need to know." She says making her brother uncomfortable.

"You know her, its Katie" he says making Sabine squeal.

She smiles and moves to hug her brother "I always knew you two would go out one day" she says to him before letting him go and sitting down next to me again.

Her brother sits down next to his dad and turns on a show for himself. His dad smiled down at his son "yea you were the first one to say anything about the two of them and you were right as you usually were back then" he says.

Sabine smiles lightly "so what are we going to do today?" she asks her dad.

He opens his mouth to reply but is cut off "breakfast is ready come get your food and sit down" her mother says.

We all stand up and move into the kitchen and get our food. I am the last to grab my food and sit down where everyone is waiting for me to sit before starting.

I smile thinking how nice it is that they wait for everyone before eating. I grab some fruits and berries and put them on my cakes before putting on some syrup on top. I eat some and smile as it brings back memories of my family.

I look at Sabine who is taking a bit and smile as I think of how my family was when we had Panna cakes. I look at my food and I frown a bit before shaking it off and going back to eating. We eat for a while before anyone says anything just like last night.

This time I speak first "so, what is it your job entails Mr. Wren?" I ask.

He smiles lightly at me "you can call me Saw I never liked the name change after I relocated and it never stuck for me" he tells me before continuing "but for my job I make weapons for anyone but the Empire or large corporations, excluding Mandalorian corporations of course, and I help work on weapons for ships" he tells me before eating again.

I smile gladdened to hear that he doesn't help the Empire at all "that sounds really interesting it must be hard to come up with new weapons for ships" I say before taking another bite.

"It can be but I enjoy it since I don't fight as much since my sisters passing" he says making me frown a bit.

I look down before I feel Sabine move next to me "well there is some news that I think you will be happy to hear, Ashoka finally said yes." She tells them making them smile.

Her father looks a bit sad but mostly happy "that is good to hear I thought she was going to make him wait forever. I am just glad he moved on after Steela I know she would want him to be happy" he says before finishing the last bite on his plate.

After everyone finishes I grab Sabine's plate and take it over to the sink like everyone elts. Everyone relocates to the living room except for me. I stay in the kitchen before pulling out the note and reading it one more time before deciding what to do.

I walk in to the room and sit next to Sabine who is talking "have you two decided on something to do today as a family?" she asks.

Her mother looks at me and I wink at her giving her a signal that I have something planned. Her father moves to answer but is cut off by Bo "actually I think Ezra should choose what to do today since he has never been to Mandalore" she tells everyone.

Saw smiles "that is a good idea we can tell him some things and he can decide on where to go" he says.

Sabine looks at me "do you have any ideas as to what we should do today?" she asks me with a bit of irritation in her voice.

I put on my thinking face "well is there anything fun that we can all do?" I ask her.

She nods "there is a museum of Mandalorian history and we could go and find some books for you that way you could learn the true history that you always wanted" she says.

I smile and nod "that sounds like fun I was also thinking that we could go to a nice restaurant after that way nobody has to cook tonight" I say.

Sabine eyes me suspiciously before nodding "sound good but do you want to eat somewhere fancy or just grab a quick meal?" she asks me.

"How about somewhere fancy it will be fun and it will be romantic to" I tell her making her smile and kiss my cheek.

I smile contently as everyone starts to talk again. After about an hour we all get up and start to get ready to leave. As everyone moves outside I pull Saw aside "hey do you mind if I talk to you alone really quick" I ask him. He nods and follows me to the roof.

He looks at me "so what is this about Ezra" he asks.

Well I know we missed getting Sabine back before her birthday and now that she and I are 18 I would like to ask her to marry me" I tell him showing him the ring.

He smiles at me "so that is why Bo told you to come up with today's plan" he says before beaming brightly. I nod "I would be honored if you asked her just make sure it is at the right time" he says.

I nod once again "I would like you to pick out a restaurant and get everything prepared if you can while we do todays activities" I tell him "I can't because I don't know any good restaurants and I doubt Sabine will leave my side" he nods.

I smile and start to walk back "so when was your birthday?" he asks me.

I frown "Empire Day" I tell him simply. He nods and we continue moving because we both know Empire Day was only two days ago and it is never a happy day for anyone.

We get downstairs to find everyone waiting "there you two are what have you been up to" Sabine asks me.

I look at her as she hooks her arm around mine "we were just talking and I had to grab something sorry we made you wait" I tell her as we walk out to an awaiting speeder.

We all walk over and get in with Sabine, Seth and I in the back and Saw and Bo in the front with the driver. As soon as everyone in in a seat the speed off. Seth pulls on my arm and pulls out a data pad "do you want to play a game" he asks me.

I smile before nodding "sure" I tell him. He goes threw a few apps before pulling up one in particular.

It shows a large stack of rectangular blocks stacked in a way that if you push one wrong it would fall. He pulls off one and hands it to me I look at it for a moment before pulling one out and handing it back. We continue like this for a few minutes before Sabine nudges me.

She smiles "if you're having too much fun we can let you two go back home" she says as I look out and see that we have stopped.

I smile back at her "no I think we will come to" I tell her as we all get out and Seth puts his data pad back in his pocket.

We walk inside and I immediately see why Sabine recommended this place. I look up and see it is at least three stories tall and has a ton of artifacts as well as a few rooms for videos. I stand in awe as I look around trying to find a place to start when Sabine pulls me off in one direction "we are going to start at the beginning" she says to her family.

Her father nods "we will meet back here after 3 or 4 hours alright?" he asks. Sabine nods and pulls me in the direction that she has chosen.

We start at the beginning of Mandalorian society and Sabine as I suspected doesn't leave my side. We go through the history and I learn a ton noticing one major thing, Mandalorians and Jedi don't have a great past. Every couple hundred years before the galactic Republic was formed there seemed to be a war between the two with the Jedi winning every time. After the last war the Mandalorians changed their society to one of peace and everyone who wouldn't agree with the new government was sent to live on one of the moons of Mandalore.

During the clone wars the group on the moon was revealed to be a terrorist group that was known as Death Watch. They sided with two Zabrak Sith who over though the government and took control of Mandalore until they mysteriously disappeared and the government was shanged to one of honor and respect.

I looked to my comlink and saw the time to be just about time for us to head back "alright Sab I think we should go back if we want to be there on time" I tell her and we start to head back.

I place my arm around her and she leans up against me as we head back to the front to find her parents.

Once we get there her dad smiles and nod nods to me telling me everything is set "so did you learn much Ezra?" Bo asks me.

I nod "yea and at least I know this is more reliable than the Holo net" I say making everyone laugh.

Saw puts a hand on my shoulder and smiles "so, is everyone ready for dinner I know I am getting hungry" he asks.

I nod "whenever we are ready" I say. We then walk over to a speeder that is once again waiting for us. This time I can't hold a question back "isn't having a speeder wait on us extremely expensive?"

Bo looks at me "usually yes but there is an app that we have that allows us to call a speeder for us that is cheaper and safer than ones off the street" she tells me.

I nod happy that it wasn't costing more than it should. We then get in and take off after Saw tells the driver where to go. Seth and I play our game again and before I know it we are there and Sabine gasps in surprise "Ezra you have no clue how nice a restaurant this is, we only come here for special occasions generally" she tells me as we get out.

I hold my arm out and Sabine loops hers around mine as we walk in. Saw gives the name and we are taken to our seats that have been prepared for us. I pull out a seat for Sabine and Saw does the same for Bo and Seth takes a seat between the girls while I sit between Saw and Sabine.

I pick up my menu and look through it before I land on a drink menu. I look though the wine list and land on one red in particular. I smile knowing that this was the one my parents ordered on their anniversary.

I look up as I feel a person coming over toward our table. A young woman arrives smiling the entire time "hi, my name is Kathy and I will be your server tonight. What can I get you to start off?" she asks.

Saw opens his mouth to order a wine but I put my hand on his arm and show him the one my parents would get. He smiles and nods before ordering the one I had pointed out. Seth orders some Jogen fruit drink I had never heard of.

Saw looks at me "why is it you wanted that wine I am sure you haven't had much experience since you turned 18" he said

I smiled "yea my birthday was only a week ago but my parents would order that wine on their anniversary" I tell him.

Sabine smiles at me "that is a nice memento to them Ez."

I nod and everyone looks at the menu and try to find something that sound goo and will complement the wine we ordered. I look at the steaks first because red wines and steak are always good together.

Sabine looks over to me and grabs my hand "have you decided?" she asks.

I smile lightly "not yet but I am down to two" I tell her "have you?" I ask her.

She shakes her head "everything sounds good" she tells me. I laugh and look back to the menu.

The waitress comes back "has everyone decided?" she asks us as she gives us our drinks and fills our wine glasses.

Sabine goes to say no but I stop her "hey I will get one thing and you get the other thing and we can share" I tell her.

She nods and we all place our orders. "So Ezra what is so special about today that you wanted to go to such a fancy restaurant?" she asks me.

I smiles and grab her other hand "How long have we known each other Sabine" I ask her.

She puts on a confused look before answering "just over two years now, you know that Ezra" she says.

"Exactly that is why we know almost everything about each other and we can always count on each other to be there when one of us is in trouble, right?" I ask her. She nods still having the confused look on her face "so would you say our relationship has been built upon knowing so much about each other and the love between us?" I ask her, and once again she nods.

I smile and look around the table. Saw nods to me and Bo smiles while Seth is in his own little world. I turn back so that I am facing Sabine and I stand up pulling her with me. She looks at me funny before I get down on one knee. She gasps softly as I pull out the ring Kanan gave me "well then Sabine, I love you and I don't know what to do without you will do me the honor of marrying me?" I ask her.

At this point she has a few tears running down her face "oh, Ezra of course I will marry you" she says. I pull the ring out of the box and place it on her left ring finger. I stand up quickly pulling her into a kiss.

We kiss for another few minutes before we remember her family is with us. We break apart and sit back down "congratulations you two I am so happy for you" Bo says.

Saw caps me on the shoulder and smiles "yes congratulations I know you will make each other very happy." He tells us as I look over at Sabine who is looking at her new ring.

"I know we will just like everyone knew before even we did" I say causing Sabine to laugh.

She looks at me "what do you mean by that Ezra?" Bo asks.

I laugh a bit before saying anything "well when I first joined the crew Kanan and Hera saw a spark between us and everyone saw a spark between them, they are now engaged to Sabine Kanan told me in a note in the bottom of my bag" I tell her.

She smiles "bout time the tension between them was enough to kill someone who didn't live with them on a regular basis" she says making everyone laugh.

We finish laughing and I continue "after we met up with Ashoka she asked me if we were going out and when I told her no she said we acted like we should be. Then of course whenever we met Rex he asked me when I was going to break down and ask you to marry me but again we weren't even going out at that point which shocked him." I tell them causing the group to laugh.

"We did look like we were going out a lot before we finally got together" Sabine chimes in making me chuckle.

I grab my wine glass and everyone follows my example "to love" I say and everyone repeats me before taking a drink. I set my glass back down and our meals come causing everyone to put their glasses down and move their arms back.

We start eating after everyone has their dish and we start to talk about wedding plans. I take a bit of my Fried Batha steak with brown gravy and some type of noodle and it is amazing. I look up as I am eating and join in the discussion "we will have to have it here but we need to do it up at our lake house where it is more romantic and secluded" Sabine says.

"That sound great Sab but we need to be able to get everyone here to" I remind her.

She nods "that won't be a problem we have plenty of space up there so we can have it there" she tells me as I take another bite.

I nod and Saw steps in "it really is a nice location so I say it is a great choice _ad_ " he says. I sigh as I finish my bit "what is it Ezra?" he asks me.

I laugh "I just thought about it but I really need to learn how to speak Mandalorian" I say making Sabine's parents laugh.

Sabine puts her hand over mine "don't worry cyar'ika you will learn quickly enough and I will teach you what you will need to know" she tells me.

I smile to her "thank you Sab" I say before taking another bite of food.

We continue to talk about plans and such for almost an hour before everyone finishes and ready to head back to the house.

We get outside with one take home box for the leftovers and find one speeder waiting for us. Seth gets in and Sabine follows him with me behind her to close the door. Her parents get in the front and we all head back.

It only takes a few minutes for us to get back and get inside. Once we are inside Seth goes up to bed and Sabine and I go and sit in the loveseat while Saw and Bo come and sit by us. We sit in a comfortable silence for a few minutes "so Ezra how are we going to tell Kanan and the others?" Sabine asks me.

I think for a minute before coming up with something "I can tell then over the com in my bag since it has a scrambler" I tell her.

She smiles I will join you I want to tell them together" she tells me.

I nod then think of something "I will be right back I need to grab something out of my bag" I say before moving to get up.

"Alright just give me a couple minutes" I tell her before I go up to the room and grab my bag. I pull out what I want and go downstairs to find everyone the same and just as quiet. I walk over and set my lightsaber down on the table "you both have been great and I am so thankful that you are allowing me to be here and you approve of Sabine and I that I think you should know the other role I have in our group" I say as the look at my lightsaber.

Saw's eyes widen "are you serious I though they couldn't get married" he says as he picks it up.

"That was the old order the new order embraces love and encourages it" I say.

Bo turns to Saw confused "love what is it I am confused isn't that a blaster?" she asks making me chuckle.

"It is a blaster but that is not the only thing it is" I say as I hold my hand out. Saw tosses it up in the air and I pull it into my hand with the force and ignite it making Bo gasp in shock "it is also a lightsaber, I am the first new Jedi since the great Jedi purge at the end of the clone wars" I reveal.

Sabine stands up "Ezra I thought that Kanan told you not to tell them unless it was absolutely necessary?" she asked me.

I nod to her "well I feel that if we are going to get married then I should not lie to your parents who have been very kind to me. Plus you shouldn't have to lie for me either, don't worry I will smooth everything out with Kanan and it won't be a problem he will understand" I tell her as I retract my blade and attach it to my hip.

Saw stands up and smiles "it is good to know the Jedi will return to the galaxy it is hard enough when we had them it has been harder ever since" he says before shaking my hand.

I smile when Bo stands up. She silently walks over to me and hugs me "thank you for telling us, I can promise you that we will never tell anyone unless you want us to" she tells me.

I hug her back "thank you I really appreciate this and I how you won't see me any different because of this" I say. I separate form Bo and we all sit back down. We talk for a few minutes before we all start to feel tired and decide to head to bed.

Sabine and I get up to our room and we sit on her bed. I look over at her as she stares at me. I move and kiss her softly. I then standup "do you want to call the others now or wait until tomorrow?" I ask her as I put up my lightsaber.

She stands up and moves towards me slowly "how about we talk to them tomorrow I think we should finish celebrating our engagement tonight they can wait until tomorrow" she says as she closes the door and locks it before moving over to me.

I smile "I love you Sab" I say as I wrap my arms around her and pull her into a kiss. After a moment we break the kiss and I pull her armor off of her reveling only her bra and a pair of pants. She pushes my jacket off of me and I lift her up and pull her into another kiss. I lay her down on the bed and smile as she unlatches my belt.

"I love you to Ez" she said as she pushes my pants down off of me leaving me in a shirt and a pair of boxer shorts.

I put my arms up as she pulls my shirt over my head and leaves me in my shorts. I lean forward and kiss her quickly putting my tongue in her mouth I explore her mouth and reach around her putting my hands on her bra strap. I unclip her bra and she wiggles out of it revealing her breasts to me. I continue to kiss her as my hand finds its way to her breast.

I squeeze her breast making her moan into my mouth making me smile. Her hands find their way down to the edge of my underwear. She hooks her thumbs on the hem and pushes down on my underwear and I help her as she takes them off leaving me with nothing on.

I pull her deeper into the kiss and move my hand back to her breast and kiss her as deeply as I can as I squeeze her breast again achieving the same reaction.

I move my hands down her body until I get ahold of her underwear. With one swift motion I pull her underwear off leaving us naked to each other. I pull up from our kiss and look at her. She looks up at me as I look at her perfect body.

She has smooth skin with a few scars over her body that displays the warrior that she is. She has decent C cup breasts that are firm but not unyielding. She had recently shaved her legs and her nether regions so they were soft to the touch.

I lean down and capture one of her hardened nipples in my mouth as I massage the other with my hand. I lick around her nipple and swirl it around in my mouth causing her to let out a long low moan. After a few minutes I switch and give the other breast the same treatment.

I continue this process for a few minutes before moving up and kissing her on the lips as I slide my other hand down her body and insert two of my fingers in her already soaking wet core making arch her back but let out nothing as the pleasure overwhelms her. I kiss her as she lets out another moan as I insert a third finger as I pump my fingers in and out of her.

I rub her clit for a few more minutes before I pull my fingers out of her and move my head down between her legs and lick her core making her gasp in pleasure. Her taste overwhelms my mouth as I lick her. Before long she cums in my mouth as I hold her down so I can lap up her sweet essence. I swallow up as much as I can in my fist gulp then dive my tongue back in to finish collecting the rest of her in my mouth. I pull back but don't swallow.

I look up at Sabine who nods as I move up and kiss her swirling her juices in our mouths. We both moan as we deepen the kiss. Before long we both need air and we separate leaving a small strand of Sabine between our mouths as we both swallow and take in air.

She smiles at me and pulls me back to her kissing me briefly before flipping me over so that she is now on top "my turn Ez" she says before moving down and kissing me deeply. She picked her hips and grinded them against my hips. Making me moan as my erection rubs up against hers. She smiled to me and lifted her hips higher and positioned herself over me and moved down onto me.

I let out a groan at her tightness as she slides down on me. She squeezes me as soon as she gets down far enough that entire erection is inside of her. She moves up and down on me for a minute so that I can get used to being inside of her once again. As soon as I start to get use to the speed she is going at she speeds up and enhances both of her pleasure.

Finally I get tired of her teasing me and I flip us over so she is now under me. "Briikase Atin Di'kut" she says to me but I pay it no mind. I pump in and out of her adding speed as I go until I get into a decent rhythm.

As soon as I get going I start to feel my climax "Sab I am going to cum soon" I tell her as I keep going.

"so am I just keep going Ez" she tells me. I follow what she tells me and keep going until I can't hold it back any longer. I cum inside of her feeling all my pleasure fall out. As soon as I cum I feel her walls constrict around me as he cum too.

I collapse from exhaustion and roll over to that I am next to her. I look over at her and smile. I wrap my arm around her and pull her over to me with her back facing me. I feel myself fall into a comfortable position and start to drift off. Before I can fall asleep however I pull my lightsaber to me and place it on the nightstand just in case.

_the end

Hoped you guys liked this last chapter I am still going continue but I don't know how frequently it will happen so I hope this satisfies you all until next time. Remember to send me messages and I will be very happy I might mention you if you are going to take that story so that more people read it. I hope everyone likes this story and my take on it because it will be a while before I lose interest I think. By the way I don't do translations sorry look it up if you are interested.

Please R&R and have a great life

BoD


	9. Chapter 9

Hey hope you all likes the last chapter it we a lot of fun writing it. I hope you all liked the surprise and the thoughtful love chapter. If you like how I am doing this send me a message I like hearing from all the readers of this story. If you have problems with my story tell me and I will tell you to go to hell and stop reading it because I don't know why you are still reading. Thank you all for reading this far, and please keep reading until the end because it is a hard idea in my head that I really like. I am also thinking that this story is more interesting because other stories give me ideas.

Please R&R

Don't own anything still

Enjoy

_Ezra's POV

It has already been one week on Mandalore and I have already gotten sick of talking about wedding plans. Sabine wants it to happen as soon as possible but her family thinks we need to be practical when we think about this. I agree with her parents but I don't want to start down that path so I have kept my mouth shut.

I look down at the book I got from a local book store about Mandalorian language and culture I continue to read the chapter about weddings and wedding traditions. This part is all about before the wedding and what is going to be expected of me.

As I read my com goes off and I remember the crew's reaction when Sabine and I told them.

FLASHBACK

Sabine grabbed the bag brought it over to the bed after we had gotten dressed and got ready to tell them. We had decided to ease the surprise out to them after we caught up with each other for a while.

That was the plan and we knew we could stick to it so long as nobody brought up anything that related to it. Sabine sat down next to me and pulled out the com and put it on hologram mode so that we could see each other.

Sabine called off to the ghost and we were immediately met by Hera's figure popping up. She smiles at us 'hey you two how are you doing?" she asks us.

We smile to her and Sabine stared to fill her in on what has been going on since we had arrived. After a few minutes Hera turns away from us "hey guys its Sabine and Ezra come say hi" she says to her right.

After a minute Kanan, Zeb, Anakin, and Ashoka come into the picture "hey guys" each of them says as their turn comes around.

I say his after Sabine and I notice Kanan move to behind Hera who smiles up at him. I smirk a bit and move to say something before I see Lux come into the picture and wrap himself around Ashoka "hey Ezra, Sabine how are you two doing?" he asks us.

I smile "we are doing well" I tell him as I wrap Sabine up and pull her closer to me.

She smiles and looks over to me. I smile back then turn to Lux who is smiling knowingly at me. I lean over to her ear "do you want to tell or should I?" I ask her.

She smiles then pokes me in the chest telling me to tell them without saying anything. I nod and turn back to the holo of everyone and start "first off I want to tell you Ashoka, Lux and Kanan, and Hera is congrats on the engagements we are very happy you are all happy" I tell them making Ashoka, Lux and Hera smile and Kanan look at me.

"What is it Ezra you are not telling us something is that what you two were whispering about?" he asks.

I nod "figured you would be the one to ask that Kanan and yes that was what we were whispering about" I tell him making him smirk.

He looks at me with a questioning brow "did you find my note in your bag?" he asks me.

I smile and Sabine looks up to me looking confused "yes, I got it and it really helped me with my decision on what I was going to do over this time" I tell him making him grin wildly. Hera looks back at him and everyone elts looks to him. Hera smacks his hand "before you all get upset at him he was just telling me what had been going on that I wouldn't have known about until I got back and gave me a bit of advice. And it helped me figure out what I wanted with Sabine and our relationship" I tell them all making them look back at me "it helped me get up the courage to ask her to marry me" I tell them.

The girls screech in delight and the men cover their ears to protect their eardrums. Hera looks at Sabine "so what happened how did he propose and what did you feel like when you said yes" she asks.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Hera on question at a time alright" Sabine says to her I between laughs. She calms herself down just enough to continue "Ok, so first we spent the day at an old Mando museum so that he could learn more about Mandalorian history. After wards we went to a restaurant for dinner that he had my dad set up while we spent the day in the museum, smart having my dad do that by the way honey" she says making me laugh.

She turns to me "sorry but you know if I would have set it up I probably would have set it up at some horrible restaurant and you would have killed me" I say causing everyone to either laugh or nod in agreement.

Sabine gives me a quick kiss and continues "well that may be true but you didn't do that so on with the story, when we got there he pointed out a wine his parents use to drink so we had that. We ordered our food and talked for a bit before I asked him why he wanted to go to such a fancy restaurant." She tells them

I then step in "and I asked her how long we had known each other."

She smiles at me "I replied telling him how long."

I look at her "so I asked her if our relationship had been built upon that time with the love between us" I tell them.

She smiles back at me "I nodded to him"

"So I stood her up with me before going down on one knee and asking her to marry me" I finish.

She smiles and kisses me briefly before turning back to the group of people they were taking to who were all deeply entranced in the story.

Hera is the first to respond "Aw, how romantic" she says before turning to Kanan "why didn't you do something like that?" she questions him.

He stutters a moment before replying "I had just been cleared to leave the bed and I wanted to do it as soon as I was cleared" he tells her. She looks unpleased a bit but accepts his answer for the time being.

I wet my lips "so we have decided to have the wedding at the end of our trip so you all better get ready to get here" I tell them making everyone's jaws drop.

Sabine looks at me "I think we should have told them that later Ez" she says to me.

I put on a quirky grin "what fun would that be?" I ask her.

She chuckles before Kanan speaks up "so you two are going to plan an entire wedding in just eleven day?' he asks. I nod in response making him fall back into a chair.

Sabine looks at her clock "sorry but we need to go we have a lot to do in the next few days bye" she says.

I turn to the monitor "you all better bring some nice cloths and Kanan yours better be good enough to stand because you're going to be my best man" I tell him before ending the transmission and smiling to myself.

Sabine turns her head to me with a bit of a smirk "that was not the nicest was to tell them you know Ez" she tells me.

I smile at her "I know you thought that was funny" I tell her making her blush.

She smiles at me "well I can't say I am unamused, but it still is the best way to tell them that" she says with a bit of laugh.

I nod and stand up "well we better go and talk to your parents I am sure they want to talk planning" I tell her holding my and out. She takes my hand and we walk out to find her parents.

END FLASHBACK

I smile down at my com before answering it "Ezra what's up" I hear Sabine say.

I smile "I am doing good Sab have you found the perfect dress yet?" I ask her.

She waits a minute before replying "not yet but I think that we are almost there we have gotten to one of the nicest ones so it won't be too long. Have you and dad decided to do any more planning?" she asks me.

I let out an involuntary groan "no we haven't but I think that if we plan we should plan together" I say trying to sound convincing.

I make a pore attempt "Yea, right Ez you need to plan, we are running out of time and it won't be long until the date is here and we have to be ready for it if we want to be married" she tells me in a very upset tone.

"Alright, I will go find your dad and we will continue to plan out the ceremony since you are busy" I tell her.

I hear her huff in anger before replying "don't be a smart ass Ez unless you don't want to be married" she tells me.

I sigh "of course I want to get married, I will go find your dad and get back to you in a few, love you goodbye" I tell her.

I hear her chuckle "alright love you too goodbye Ez" she says before cutting off the com.

I get up and head out into the halls to go find Saw. I look out in the force and find him easily sitting with Seth in the living room sitting and having a normally good time. I quickly move down there and find them watching an old cartoon. I make my way over and sit down next to them.

Saw looks away from the show to me "so Ezra what are we going to do until the girls get back from dress shopping?" he asks me.

I sigh "Sab says I need to keep planning the wedding and how everything will go down but I have no clue how the building is laid out so I don't know how to do it" I tell him.

He smiles "do you want to go out there we won't be gone for a long time and trust me when I say the girls will be shopping most likely until the shops close for the night so let's go to the lake house so you and I can plan" he tells me getting to his feet.

I smile and get on my feet "sounds good let's go" I tell him moving to get a few things before we head to the door. Seth grabs himself a few things before rushing past me and out the door to a speeder that is waiting at the end of the drive for us.

I get in and Saw sits on the other side with Seth between us. I look over to Saw "how far is this place form here?" I ask.

He looks over Seth to answer "not very probably an hour or so there so we will be good with time since shops don't shut down until after dark and it isn't even noon yet" he tells me.

I nod and look out the window to see that we are already out of the city and into some luscious land scenery I put my head back against the seat thinking it is going to be a long while until we get there.

Time skip to the Lake House

I step up onto the beautiful walkway and look up at the house. My mouth drops down almost to the pavement as I see it in all of its glory. It is an old manor made of stone and some metals with wooded doors and at least three stories that stretch across two hundred feet of peninsula out to the lake.

Saw walks past me and up to the door "come on Ezra you haven't seen the best part yet" he tells me as he steps inside. I quickly follow picking my chin up off the ground and into the building that looks even more beautiful from the inside.

Most of the interior is stone and wood with hints of metal that is used to sturdy the building. The first set of rooms is a living room and a room simply labeled Men Only. I smile at that thinking of how he would need somewhere private if he had a large gathering. The second set is a family room and a kitchen that leads out to a massive lakeside deck that is surrounded by water and a small bit of forest.

Saw walks up to me and smiles out at the view 'so what do you think son?" he asks me.

I take a few minutes to respond trying to find the right words "this place is amazing I can't believe you all hove this as a second home" I tell him completely astounded.

He chuckles lightly "yea it is amazing, but we need to focus on how to set up" he tells me.

"Ok so how are we going to do this" I say to myself. I walk over to the stairs and start to picture out a few things then look out to the lake and smile "alright I came up with how to bring Sabine in and how we should set up. We just need to do decorations next time we come up" I say.

Saw smiles at me before looking into the living room and finding Seth watching a show. He nods and starts to walk to the front door "Ok next thing is the landing area, Seth you stay here and watch your shows Ezra and I will be right back" he says to his son who nods.

He leads me out the front and we start to walk off to the right side of the house and into the woods that goes on only for a few hundred yards before breaking up and opening into a lard open field. I look around at the clearing that could easily fit multiple of Darth Vader's Executioner replicas my mouth drops at the area and the serenity of the spot "this will be were those you invite can land without Imperial interference. What do you think is this going to be big enough?" he asks.

I nod my mead slowly before I hear a loud ship coming over. I pull Saw back into the woods out of natural reflexes. I look up and see an old Republic gunship flying into the clearing. I stay back waiting on someone to come out. The side doors open reveling six people I wasn't expecting to see for a while. First Anakin steps out and looks around followed closely by Ashoka and Rex. After them Kanan, Hera and Lux come out. Kanan looks immediately at me and smiles "what are you hiding for Ez we just came to hang out no mission or anything" he says.

I smile and step out into the field "I know my reflexes just kicked in" I tell them as I walk over and start to receive hugs from the Ghost crew and Ashoka and a salute from Lux and a firm handshake from Anakin "why are you guys here already you know that it won't be for a while right?" I ask them.

Hera smiles at me as we start to make our way back to the house "we wanted to come early and help you two with planning" she tells me.

I smile "thanks I think we are going to need it" I tell them receiving a laugh. I frown at them "that wasn't a joke, I don't know how we are going to be ready in less than a week" I tell them.

Kanan claps his hand on my shoulder "speaking of where is the bride to be Ez?" he asks me.

I sigh darkly "dress shopping" I answer him.

Kanan laughs "the one time she isn't going to ask you what you think of her dress before she wears it, be happy you aren't with her" he whispers to me so only I hear him.

Hera glares at her new fiancé "what are you laughing about, you are going to be doing a ton of work leading up to the ceremony if you aren't careful" she warns him

His eyes go wide as he gulps down a breath of air "of course sorry about that" he says quietly to her as we get back to the house.

We step through the door and head into the back of the house and out to the deck where there are a few different chairs spread out. We all pull up chairs and sit for a bit enjoying the beauty of this place.

I look over at Anakin who is wearing old Jedi robes that are quite dark. I smile as I look back out at the water and notice that this is exactly the view that was in my vision as I was making my lightsaber "so Kanan how did you all get here, I mean it isn't like the rebellion is just going to let you run off" I ask.

Kanan smiles to me "well, we all decided that you two would need more help than you let on since you always do and Ashoka worked it out so that we could come and help out" he tells me.

I smile to Ashoka who blushed briefly "yea that and you wouldn't stop winning about wanting to help him" she says making everyone laugh, except for Kanan who lets his head hang.

"I am sorry that I have been missing my old apprentice is that such a bad thing?" he asks.

Anakin and Ashoka trade looks before answering him in sink "the old order would have kicked you out" they reply before smiling broadly at him.

He lets out a disgruntled sound as everyone is taken over by another wave of laughter. After a few moments Anakin turns to me and smiles "I think you two are gunna like the wedding present I have for you but you will have to wait until you get back to get it" he tells me.

I let my eyebrows come together closely looking at him "why could you not bring it here?" I ask him.

He smiles "no I couldn't it is a bit too big to carry" he jest to me. I nod before looking back out to the water. I start to think when I am cut off "by the way we all wanted to tell you sorry for not remembering your birthday" Anakin tells me.

I smile "it's alright I forgot too so it is not a big deal" I tell them.

Hera decides to jump in at this point "yes it is Ezra and we will have a party for you when we get back so that you can receive some presents" she tells me making me smile.

"Alright we better get some planning done before we start to catch up any further" Ashoka says getting everyone to stand.

I look to everyone "so here is my idea of what it will look like. Out here is going to be rows of chairs and an arch will be placed in the center made of metal and flowers. The chairs will be split up into two sections with one aisle in between." I tell them making sure everyone is picturing this, the same way before I continue. "Sabine will come down the aisle and I will be waiting at the end and we will meet in the center for the ceremony" I tell them.

Everyone smile's "sounds great we just need to finish the decorating and have some of the other people you are inviting here" Hera tells me.

"I can't deal with this it is not enough time" I say.

Everyone elts smiles "well now you have a few extra days Ashoka also got you another week" Anakin tells me.

I let out a long sigh "thank god, I don't know if we could have done it so soon" I tell them.

Everyone laughs a bit at this I turn to look at the clock and am shocked to see in only a half hour the sun will be down "hey we need to think about going back soon if we want to get there before dark "I tell them.

Everyone nods silently before Saw calls a few speeders to take us back. After a few minutes the speeders arrive and take us back to the house. We talk about the wedding and how to decorate all the way back.

As we pull up to the house we see Bo step out of the house. We land at the fence and get out to say hi. I walk up to her and she gives me a hug "hey Sab is upstairs she told me to send you up when you got here" she tells me.

I smile "alright I will let Lux tell you who everyone is" I tell her before going inside and head up the stairs. I turn the corner to find Sabine's door slightly open. I walk over and knock on the door to see if she is ready for me to come in.

Last time I did that she threatened to castrate me with my own lightsaber. I hear her open the closet and close it before she rushes over to find me leaning against the outside frame of her door.

I smile and grab her lifting her off the ground and making her laugh. I set her down and give her a kiss before walking in the room "Ez I didn't even hear you come home I put my dress in the closet so don't go in there" she threatens to me.

I chuckle "of course I won't go in there but you do realize you will have to get my cloths out of there if you want me to have clean clothes" I warn her.

She just shrugs before walking over to the desk in her room "are you ready for setting up the wedding or did you not do any work?" she questions me.

I put on a sarcastic offended look "we got work done and we got a few extra visitors early too" I tell her with the last part under my breath.

She smiles apparently not hearing the last part "great how much work do we still have to do?" she asks me.

I put on a funny thinking face "well we have the seating and podium idea up but we will need to figure out how to do the reception" I tell her.

She lets out a gentle sigh "alright well we can figure that out tomorrow we better go and see if we can help make dinner you know how much mom likes that" she says before heading out the door.

I run and grab her "oh, we also have an extra week to plan everything" I tell her.

Her eyes widen as I tell her "how?" she asks me in a threatening voice.

"Spoke to Ashoka and she gave us the extra time" I tell her. I look at her "are you upset about that?" I ask.

She sighs before smiling at me "no that is great I don't know if we could have done it so quickly honestly" she tells me blushing a little.

I chuckle "that's what I said" I tell her before giving her a quick kiss and continuing downstairs.

We head into the living room and she screams in shock and delight when she sees the others. She runs over and hugs Hera tightly "how are you all here so early?" she questions.

I look over at Kanan "well the old man I call master missed us so he whined until they let him and the rest of them come" I tell her making everyone laugh.

Kanan shoots me a death glare as I laugh before speaking up "I did not whine, I asked" he says causing everyone laugh.

He frowns as Hera speaks up "it is Ok Kanan we all know you missed your friend" she tells him trying to sound sympathetic.

He just hangs his head defeated. I clap him on the shoulder and smile "we are sorry for laughing at you Kanan but it is pretty funny" I tell him.

He smiles to me "so what are we planning on doing for the rest of the night?" Lux asks.

Bo smiles "well I have been cooking so you all better be hungry" she tells us making everyone smile.

I nod "well I will get the dishes out to the table so we can eat" I say.

After a few minutes we are all seated at the table and have started to eat when the doorbell rings loudly making Saw frown "was anyone supposed to be coming over tonight Bo?" he asks his wife.

She shakes her head "I don't think so you better go check" she tells him.

Saw gets up from the table and heads to the door as everyone from the rebel group positions their hands for their weapons on instinct after being on the run from them for so long.

Saw opens the door "Korkie hey how are you buddy?" he almost shouts as he pulls someone in "look who decided that we were worth a trip tonight" he jokes as he pulls in a younger man who look a bit like Bo.

"Hi Aunt Bo how are you this evening?" he asks.

Bo stands up and gives the young man a hug "hey Korkie how have you been lately?" she asks after letting him go.

He smiles "I have been good, but I see that you have company so I can go if you want" he tells her.

She laughs "no, no Korkie stay, have some food Sabine and her friends came home to visit, you can meet Sabine's new Fiancé" she tells him.

He smiles "so the lost child reappears at last" he says as he opens his arms up to Sabine who in turn gives her cousin a hug.

They split up "yea well what can I say not everyone can have the sanity of the Manda'lor himself" she tells him.

He laughs "yea well it seems that you may have more fortune than I in romance" he tells her as he looks around the group with his eyes landing on me at last. He smiles and steps toward me while extending his hand "so you must be the lucky one who is marrying my cousin, I am Korkie Kryze Manda'lor of this wonderful planet" he tells me.

I shake his hand "yea that's me, I am glad to know more of Sabine's family it means a lot to me that she has more than just her immediate family" I tell him remembering my parents.

He frowns at me "why does it mean so much to you?" he asks me before Lux can stop him.

I look down and to the right involuntarily combing my face with my hand and noticing that I have started to get a little bit of a beard since I arrived. I sigh as he opens his mouth "my parents never had any other family, so when the Empire took them I had no place to go so I had to learn to survive on my own" I tell him making him look down.

He takes in a sharp breath "I am sorry to hear that. Is there any chance they are still alive?" he asks.

I shake my head "not unless they turned, it has been about eleven years since they were taken it is easier to think they are dead for me" I tell him.

He nods and is introduced to the rest of the group before we all start in on our dinner for the night.

After dinner Sabine and Seth are cleaning dishes while everyone elts is in the living room talking so I decide to head out to the roof where I can think clearly.

I get up to the roof then jump up to the highest point on the roof before sitting down with my legs crossed under me in a meditative position. I take a deep breath before letting my consciousness drift into the force for the first time since I had gotten here.

I probe out subconsciously and feel all of the many people out during this night. I decide to focus on Sabine's family just in case I need to look for them if I ever get separated from them.

Sabine is the same as I have always known her she is bright warm and a bit compact in the force. Her mother is similar but a lot more compact than her and not as bright with hints of darkness to her. Seth is a little ball of energy that is bight like electricity and very outward in the force.

Saw is colder than the others and his energy is not a bright like his past has clouded every aspect of his life. Korkie is like water free flowing and calm but powerful and strong.

Everyone elts is the same as I remember except for Hera who seems to be quite a bit off from the last time I felt her signature. I decide to check closer to make sure that nothing is wrong. Her presence is the same but it feels like there is another layer to it. I push deeper then realize that it is not her that is different but more.

I pull back from the force and open my eyes wide "I really should take to her about this she might not know" I tell myself. I stand from my position and jump down. I walk to the door and open it. I am so busy thinking I almost run into someone "sorry" I say.

I look up to see Hera smiling at me "no big deal Ezra I was just coming to say goodnight" she tells me.

I smile "thanks Hera but do you have a minute I want to talk to you alone" I tell her.

She nods and I walk back outside with Hera behind me "what is it Ezra you seem distracted?" she asks me.

I turn to her and smile "nothing is wrong but I want to ask you something" I tell her. She nods "do you know that you are pregnant?" I ask quietly.

Apparently too quietly because she looks at me confused "what did you say I couldn't hear you"

I take a deep breath "I asked if you knew you were pregnant?" I tell her making her eyes widen.

_clifhanger bitches.

I hope you don't hate me for this but I wanted to get the next chapter out and I have been having a hard time writing the wedding crap. It's a drag really I am telling you guys. If you hate all this it will end soon I promise because I can't stand not having fights and fun stuff to write. It is a bit boring but I hope you all will like how I write this from now on because I like the POV thing with Ezra. I will eventually use other people's POV but for now I am sticking to the main characters.

Send me feedback and please tell me if you are enjoying this. If you want a story tell me I will help you get in touch with a guy with a great idea.

BoD


End file.
